Unexpected Gift
by Yuki Candy Heart
Summary: Teleported to the world of Hunters, Yukiko Arakaki must now face the dangers of becoming a Hunter with her new friends. Adventures, friendship, fun and even some romance! Can Yukiko live her life in the world of her favourite anime? Killua x OC story! My first HXH fanfic! Based on the 2011 anime!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is my first HXH fanfiction! I really hope you enjoy! My beta and amazing helper, Sakura Hyuga, helped me edit and think of awesome ideas for this story. Also, the amazing cover page is a picture of Yukiko by Sakura Hyuga… I feel spoiled by her…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter… I really wish I did….**

* * *

_Where am I? Why is it so dark?_ I asked myself. My long brown hair was let loose and my navy blue eyes took in my surroundings with fear and curiosity. I stood there alone in the darkness.

Suddenly, a light appeared far away from me. In the center of it, was a simple girl with golden blonde hair and a plain white dress. I squinted, but she was too far away to make any large details.

"Yukiko Arakaki…" The girl called my name suddenly.

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered with fear and uncertainty.

"I am bringing you to the world of the Hunters, Yukiko." She stated**. **I looked at the girl, my eyes widening.

"W-What? You mean, like, the Hunter x Hunter world? The world of my favorite anime?" I stuttered. The girl nodded.

"When you arrive, you will already have a pair of weapons, clothes, food and other necessary objects as you take to Hunter exam. You will also be strong enough to not get yourself killed." The girl explained.

"You are not to mess up the story plot, nor tell other characters what will happen in the future or else I will punish you. Also, this will all be just like a dream, your life here." She continued to explain. "Do you understand?" I simply nodded her head, soaking the information in.

"Oh, it's almost time for me to leave." The girl said. She briskly turned on her heel and started to walk away. I gasped and immediately ran after her, but I simply couldn't catch up. The girl just got further and further away from me.

"Wait!" I gasped out. "Wh-what's your name!?" I shouted towards her. The girl froze in mid-step, and turned her head halfway to look. She smiled sadly at me._ Why? Why does that look so similar? _I thought, a frown etched on my face.

"My name is…Hana…" Hana said and she walked away. Suddenly, the dark world I stood in turned brighter. I looked at my surroundings then looked at the spot where Hana once stood, only to see that she had disappeared. The darkness got brighter and brighter until it was blinding.

* * *

I snapped my eyes open and sat up straight from the cold floor that I laid on. I panted heavily and looked around, examining my surroundings. However, I only saw many grown up men in a dimly lit underground room.

_Am I in the hunter exam starting point?_ I asked myself. I looked at what I was wearing. I was wearing a pair of skinny black yoga pants and a comfy purple t-shirt with a black cloak with the hood down. I had a purple and black side bag underneath the cloak and on the ground was a purple skateboard. I also noticed on the side of my pants were 2 hand-sized scythes that with pitch black except for the purple linings on the handles and were linked with a chain and on my shirt held a circular pin with the number 100.

Suddenly, it hit me.

_OH MY KAMI! _

_1: I'm actually in the Hunter x Hunter world!_

_2: I have 2_ _scythes as weapons and… _

_3: I am a number away from Killua, my anime crush! I can't wait to check my bag and meet the crew! _

I thought to myself, almost squealing. Just when I was about to check the contents of my bag, I was interrupted.

"You must be a rookie!" A voice said. My eyes widened in fear and darkened a bit and I instinctively put my hands on my new scythes. I whipped around and glared. A man with a box- shaped nose and the number 16 on his chest was in front of me and looked at me fear. I let out a breath seeing as it was only was Tonpa. Relaxing, I decided to act along, even though I know his intention of giving rookies orange juice with laxatives. Stupid rookie crusher.

"I'm sorry about that, you startled me. How did you know I was a rookie?" I asked, in a fake innocent and cheerful voice.

"Oh, I didn't mean to do that. Here, have a drink, my name's Tonpa. This is my 35th time on this exam, so if you need anything, you can ask me." Tonpa said relaxing seeing that I was "kind" and "sweet". He handed me a can of poisoned orange juice. I could feel him snickering at me beneath the façade. Sheesh, don't underestimate people.

"I'm Yukiko, and I'm sorry, I don't like orange juice. Especially ones that are poisoned and have been messed with. But if I _need_ anything, I'll come looking for you." I said once again with a fake smile that was also threatening. Tonpa slowly backed away from me, as I turned around and walked away coolly. I let my mind wander. _Could this really be just a dream?_ I mused on my thoughts. Unfortunately, due to me being lost in my own world, I ran into someone.

'Oof!" I said as I stepped backwards a bit. Noticing that I ran into a person I quickly bowed.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking at where I was going." I apologized quickly.

"It's quite alright dear. 3" the man said. I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. I looked up to see a creepy man in a joker suit and a star and teardrop on his cheeks. _Oh god…it's Hisoka! _I thought inwardly, somehow still keeping my smile on my face.

"Why, I didn't expect to see young adorable girls here~" Another shiver.

"Also with dangerous weapons. How interesting~" Man, this guy gives me the creeps. I was scared by him when I watched the anime too…

"My names Hisoka. What's yours darling?~" _Oh no, he's looking at me and waiting for an answer now! _I forced my mouth to move.

"Yu-Yukiko…" I said nervously. Hisoka gave me a large creepy grin, making me fidget.

"A real pleasure to meet you. Good Luck!~" He said walking away from me and giving me a wave. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. God that was creepy. I quickly walked to the other side of the room and I sat down and emptied my bag.

"A similar pack of clothes, some candy and snacks, a few bottles of water, a package of hair ties..." I said. I paused, realizing that my hair was still loose and free. Grabbing a hair tie, I put my waist-long hair into a lose ponytail. From the front, you could see some shorter hair that was let loose at the sides of my face. Because of that, it gives the impression that my hair seemed short. I put all the things I saw so far back into my bag.

"Ehh! Even my IPhone 4 and ear buds are in here! With all my favorite songs and games! " I stated happily, as I plugged the earphones in and started listening to the Hunter x Hunter ending song Just Awake. I smiled happily as I started to hum to the song. Suddenly, there was a tap on my shoulder. I took off one ear bud and looked up, a bit annoyed, only to blush when I saw who it was.

"Can I sit here?" He asked.

"S-Sure." I replied shyly as my heart started going faster. _Curse you stuttering self!_ The boy sat down beside me and I took small peeks at him from the corner of my eyes with a small blush that tinted my cheeks. _Grrrr…curse you blushing self! _I inwardly sweat-dropped.

"I-I'm Yukiko." I said, introducing myself even though I already knew what his name was.

"I'm Killua." He said in a cool, relaxed voice. We then continued to sit there in silence. Suddenly, my stomach growled. I blushed heavily and then reached for my bag, remembering that there was some candy in there. I grabbed the sweets out and slowly unwrapped a lollipop before plopping it into my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Killua was staring at me.

"Would you like some?" I asked him sweetly, knowing how he had a large sweet tooth. He nodded his head and grabbed a lollipop for himself before he plopped it in his mouth.

"That's a cool weapon, can I see them?" Killua asked. I nodded my head and handed him my 2 scythes. He examined them, and then threw them in the air and caught them.

"Why is there a chain connecting them? Wouldn't it be easier if it wasn't connected?" He asked curiously looking at me, while returning the dangerous weapons. I knew how to use them, for whenever I daydreamed having weapons it would be like this, and I imagined how I could use them too. Unfortunately, I never used them in real life. But I should be able to do it since the girl Hana said that I am strong enough not to kill myself. _…I hope she's right…_

"I'll show you." I stated and grabbing the weapons by the handles, then looked around the room. "Do you have anything I could use as a target?" I asked Killua shyly. He looked around as well, then grabbed a can that Tonpa had.

"You do know these are poisoned, right?" I asked, even though I knew he was immune to poison from his torturous training from being an assassin of the Zoldyck Family.

"I'm immune to poison, don't worry." He said carelessly. I nodded my head and took it from him and then placed it farther away from us. I swung one of the scythes at the can and the blade wrapped itself at the back of the can. I pulled on the chain, which cut the can in half, spilling the juice over the floor. Killua whistled lowly.

"Clean cut." He stated.

"Thank you!" I said happily, a gentle smile on my face. _Thank you over-active imagination! Thank you Hana! _Killua blushed a little and looked away, scratching his cheek. I silently giggled at the expression.

"I could also use it 2 other ways." I stated to the white haired assassin, slightly more confident in my new-found abilities. Killua looked back at me. "Swing your arm downward at me." I instructed him. Killua looked at me wide-eyed in surprise.

"Are you insane?! I could hurt you!" Expecting this, I put my hand on his shoulder in reassurance. He blinked and looked at me, confused.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing, and I trust you." I said softly, yet determined. _Who knows when I can show off again with all that's bound to happen? _Killua sighed and shook his head with a shrug.

"Alright, don't blame me if you get hurt." He said and I smiled in victory. He raised his arm up and swung down quickly and directly at me. I could tell by his expression that at first, he thought he was going to hit me. But the next thing he knew, his movement was stopped. My two scythes were spread apart. The chain stopped his hand from hitting me. He looked at me in surprise and noticed how my blue eyes turned slightly darker. I smirked at him.

"See, I told you. I know what I am doing." I said with loads of confidence. _Hana wasn't lying when she said I've got mad skills._ Killua was surprised to hear the tone in my voice; just seconds ago, I was a shy and scared girl. Now I was confident and fearless.

"The other way is like this." I said. I swung my scythes diagonally in the air and they wrapped around Killua's wrist. I grabbed the scythes once again and tugged. Killua, who was still shocked, fell, bringing me down with him. _EEEEEEK! I should have thought this through!_ I screamed in my head.

_THUMP!_

We both hit the floor hard, I landed on my back and my scythes were still in my hands in a loose grip while Killua was on top of me, his hands pinning my arms down to the ground. I swear my face turned brighter than a tomato.

"Sorry!" Killua said, jumping up, his hand out of my chain trap. He reached his hand out for me and pulled me up.

Neither of us moved from our position, his hand still grasping mines tightly. Suddenly, a scream-like sound rung through the room causing us to notice that our hands were still connected. I pouted on the inside, slightly disappointed from the warmth lost on my hand. We both looked to the front to see the wall raising. Satotz, the weird mouthless guy in my opinion, started explaining the rules. But of course, my thoughts drifted elsewhere.

_The exam's going to start! That means I'm going to meet Gon and the crew! I can't wait!_ I smiled happily and dropped my skate board on the ground and put my left foot on the board, ready to start even though I didn't know how to skateboard. But after my little scythe show I did earlier, I was confident that I could do it. I mean, if I can use scythes, skateboarding should be easy. I threw the candy away, and put my phone back in the bag and the scythes back into my pockets, where they belong. Killua looked at me curiously, where he also dropped down his own yellow and red skateboard. The examinees then began to walk, then jog then run, as Killua and I simply road on our skateboards.

"HEY KIDS! THAT'S CHEATING!" A voice screamed at us. I almost screamed as I saw Kurapika, Gon and Leorio. _Keep calm and carry on…relax…breathe…don't act like the crazy fan-girl you really are…_

"Why?" Killua and I asked in unison, as I proceeded to tilt my head, even though I knew what was going to happen.

3…

2…

1…

"WHY?! BECAUSE THIS IS AN ENDURANCE TEST!" Leorio continued to shout at us.

"No it isn't." A kid-like voice suddenly said. I looked towards the voice and saw cute and adorable Gon! He is so much cuter in real life! _Omigod…don't hyperventilate… _

"The examiner only told us to follow him."

"Gon! Whose side are you on?!" Both Killua and I slowed down and moved to either side of him.

"How old are you?" Killua asked him.

"I'm 12!" Gon replied adorably. I slowed down my skateboard and then jumped off, and grabbed it, while Killua just proceeded to flip his skateboard in the air.

"I guess I'll run too." Killua said. I nodded in agreement, even though skateboarding felt awesome.

"I'm Yukiko!" I said, barely able to control my excitement.

"I'm Gon!"

"I'm Killua."

A girl with sparkling golden hair and beautiful blue eyes floated near the ceiling above the 3 kids. She smiled, her eyes dancing in merriment. _This is where the adventure starts…. _Hana thought as she watched from afar.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! Next chappie will hopefully be updated soon, but I'm going on vacay soon, so who knows. (I'll only be gone for like a week, so don't worry.) R&R plz! Oh, before I forget, Hana is also an OC of Sakura Hyuga, which she let me borrow…Sakura-chan really spoils me… Stay tuned! Yuki- chan out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! I'm back once again! Here's is the next chappie and I hope you enjoy! And sorry for a late update, I was on vacation**** and school just started****. =P.**** I hope you enjoy this short-ish chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HXH. I really wish I did though… *sobs***

* * *

We continued to run along the path and many contestants had already started to drop out of exhaustion. _We should be near the part where Leorio is about to give up but then bursts into a sprint…_ I thought to myself as I ran beside Killua and Gon. As if on cue, a loud clank was heard behind us. We all looked behind us to see Leorio sweating and beat. Gon and I stopped, and Killua moved a few steps in front of us before stopping as well.

"Hey, forget him. Let's get going." Killua said. I looked back at him, then at Gon. Gon looked back at Leorio with intent eyes while I looked at Leorio worriedly. Leorio looked back at us, and then shook his head. I knew he was mumbling stuff about the hunter exam and how he won't give up. He then headed into a full, head-on sprint" SCREW THIS! I"M GOING TO BECOME A HUNTER! DANG IT ALL!" Leorio yelled to no one. Killua, Gon and I just watched as he flew past us trailing dust behind him. I pointed at Leorio's left behind suitcase.

"He forgot about that." I said. Gon then grabbed his fishing rod and proceeded to swing it. It hook around the handle and pulled the suitcase back to us.

"COOL!" Killua and I both admired him; even though I saw it in the anime it was even cooler in real life!

"Let me try that later." Killua said as we ran back to catch up with the group.

"Me too!" I said with a grin.

"Only if you let me borrow your skateboard." Gon stated. I looked at him and he looked back at me curiously.

"Who's?" I asked, pointing at my skateboard and then at Killua's. Gon thought about it for a while and then pointed at Killua.

"His." He stated.

"Ehh?! Then what does she have to do then?" Killua whined childishly. I pouted at him, but then agreed that it was unfair.

"I can let him use my weapons." I argued back, with a playful glare.

"What weapons?" Gon asked me innocently. _Oh yeah, my cloak has been covering it so he can't see it…._ I fished out my 2 scythes from my pockets and showed them to him.

"Cool! Let me try later!" Gon said with a large smile, which I couldn't help but smile back at. He just too cute!

* * *

We were now going up the stairs,and it has been a REALLY long time. The contestants in the front of us then began to run faster. _Oh we're at the 80 km mark. I can't believe I'm not that tired yet, just a bit thirsty. Back in the real world i probably wouldn't have lasted this far._ I thought as the 3 of us ran faster to catch up.

"Gon, Yukiko, wanna race to see who finishes first?" Killua asked.

"Sure." I replied. I really wanted to see if I could beat the two of them. If I did, I will probably throw myself at Hana's feet if I see her again and thank her a thousand times…

"Loser has to buy dinner." Gon decided.

"Okay! You're on!" Killua and I said, both oozing excitement.

"Ready… GO!" We said in unison and then began to run faster. We had caught up to Leorio, who had taken off his shirt which made me look away and Kurapika, who had taken off his over-coat **(what is it called?)**. We started to listen to their conversations. Leorio was explaining how he was only after the money while Kurapika argued with him, but Leorio made a slip and then had explained about how his friend had died and his dream to become a doctor to help kids. _Leorio is such a kind man... yet so extremely annoying._ I thought snickering at the last part.

"See ya at the goal, Kurapika!" Gon said

"Bye~" I waved.

"Catch you later, old timer." Killua stated with a smirk.

"I'm not old! I'm a teenager, just like you guys!" Leorio yelled. We all froze in shock; even me, who had already watched the anime, still couldn't believe the fact, I just watch thinking he is an old man.

"Ehhh!?" I shouted.

"Huh?" Killua said shocked out of his mind

"No way!" Gon yelled in disbelief.

* * *

Many other contestants who used to be in front of us had already fallen on the stairs. Gon, Killua and I had no choice but to avoid their tired bodies as we continued to run.

"I'm impressed that you can keep up with me." Killua stated bluntly.

"Really?" Gon said with a blush and smile, while rubbing his hand on the back of his head. I said nothing, only focusing that I don't trip over something. _That would probably give everyone a good laugh…_

"Or maybe it's just that everyone else is too slow. Man… the hunter exam is gonna be a breeze. That's no fun." Killua said with a sigh.

"Hey, why do you want to become a hunter?" Gon asked us innocently. I tensed a bit. _What should I say? _I asked myself. _I can't really say that a pretty girl named Hana sent me here… _But my thoughts were stopped when Killua started talking.

"Me? I'm not really interested in becoming a hunter. I heard the exam was really hard, so I thought it'd be fun. But this is disappointing." Killua told us. Gon looked at him confusedly. _It'll get better, don't worry. _I said to him in my head "What about you?" Killua asked Gon.

"Well, my dad's a hunter, so I want to become a hunter, like my dad." Gon stated. _Aww, that's sweet. Even if I knew that was coming. Man, Gon is admirable (adorable). Ging you really should feel lucky__ for such an awesome son__. _I thought in my head.

"What kind of hunter is he?" I asked Gon, even though I already knew what he was going to say.

"I don't know." Killua started laughing.

"That's kind of weird." Killua said with a laugh.

"Really?" Gon asked curiously

"You want to be like you dad, but you don't know anything about him?" Killua stated like it was the most logical thing in the world…well it kinda was.

"I was raised by Mito-san, so I've only seen my dad in pictures."

"Who's Mito- san?" Killua asked

"Aunt Mito."

"That's kind of sad." I said. Only seeing your dad in pictures, and raised by your aunt is kind of upsetting. Not knowing who your parents are…I would feel abandoned. Gon being optimistic is something to be proud of and a natural talent. Man, if I was like that…

"When he was 12, my dad took the hunter exam. He passed and became a hunter then left the island. I want to find out why he chose to be a hunter over being with me."

"You're so optimistic, Gon."

"Ha ha. What about you Yukiko? Why do you want to be a Hunter?"

"Eh… Well…" I started nervously. "I guess I just wanted an adventure in my boring life. There's nothing adevetourus and thrilling back at home." I explained to him.

"So kind of like Killua?" Gon asked innocently. I looked at Killua, who looked back at me.

"Er…I guess…" I said shyly, while looking into Killua's beautiful blue eyes, that had made me fall for him in the first place. Killua looked away and looked ahead before his eyes widened.

"The exit!" Someone shouted. Gon and I both followed Killua's gaze. We all smiled and then burst into a faster run. Satotz stood up on the exit's platform and began to turn around.

"GOAL!" All of us yelled with a large smile as we stepped past the examiner with no mouth and laughed.

"Yay! I win." Gon announced

"What are you talking about? I was faster…"

"Mou, I was the one who won!" I told the boys with an angry pout.

"No I did." Gon said.

"I was faster, so you have to buy dinner!"

"No! You guys both have to buy me dinner!" I argued

"Nope! I was faster so you buy me dinner."

"But I was faster." Gon said positively.

"Hey, who was faster?" I asked Satotz, who looked at us with avid interest.

"I believe you all crossed the finish line simultaneously." He said.

"Oh…" Gon said "Then I'll buy you dinner"

"Ehh?" Killua and I both said. Even though I knew what he was going to say, I still didn't understand how Gon's head worked.

"Then you buy me dinner."

"I don't get it." Killua stated, shaking his head.

"Hey, Satotz-san? Is this where the second exam takes place?" Gon asked. _No, we have to go past here and then we'll arrive._ I answered him in my head.

"No, we still have quite a way to go." Satotz stated calmly. Soon contestant after contestant, people began to fill up the area. Leorio and Kurapika were the last few ones to arrive.

" Hi Kurapika!" I said. Kurapika gave us a small wave and looked at his surroundings.

"Is this our destination?" Kurapika asked

"No it isn't." Gon said with a smile.

"I see." The Kurata stated simply, out of breath. "The fog is fading." He pointed out.

"Really?" Gon asked standing up. Killua and I followed. The fog then slowly yet visibly started to disappear, until we could see the lush forest and plants. Satotz then started his explanation, where I then just let my mind float around again, since I already knew what they were talking about. I didn't bother paying attention to the fake examiner. And soon enough, we were on the run again.

The girl slightly materialized farther away and behind the group of Hunter wannabes. Her long hair fluttered in the breeze as she stared after the runners wistfully. _I wish you the best of luck, Yukiko._ Hana thought in her mind as she disappeared, leaving nothing but some sparkling dust that quickly disappeared in the wind.

To be continued…

**Finally, this chapter took a while to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and next chapter will be Swindlers Swamp and the second test. Also, I will be replying reviews!**

**BLueFireJin14: Thank you! I hope you also enjoyed this chapter!**

**Shi-Otaku 324: Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Yes, Sakura and I are very close friends.**

**Humphadoodle: ikr! But, like who wouldn't! And yes you are correct, and I will try not to make my OC over the top, Sakura already told me so.**

**Kiwirinki: Sakura has done it again. Thank you for the compliment, even though I don't think I am that good, thank you and thank you for the offer. I have also read you fanfic 'Away with the dust'. It's amazing! I love Gaara, the most recent chapter was also very interesting, I enjoyed it very much.**

**KiGaMin: I'm sorry for making Killua OOC, but I didn't actually mean to do that, just one of those come and go things. I also made Hisoka like that cuz, well if u are a creepy clown who fights strong people see a girl with to Scythes waltz in, u would be interested too. And thank you I'm glad you like Yukiko, and it's funny how Hana is your OC too! Hana is not mine btw, she's Sakura's.**

**I'm so happy to get 5 reviews on this first chapter! I will try my best! ****Well, see you next time! Ja!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! It's been so long but I'm here again with a new chappie! I hope you like this one as well; this chappie will be on swindler's swamp and the second phase. So read away!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter sadly…**

* * *

We were running once again. Gon, Killua and I didn't speak a word, only focusing on sticking to the examiner. _I really don't want to die because of one of those creepy monsters._ I said in my head with a shiver.

"Dang the fog's getting thicker." I complained suddenly. The two boys at my sides looked at me and smiled sheepishly at each other, not knowing what to say to me. Suddenly, I felt a cold shiver run down my spine and a bad feeling, Killua and I both tensed at the feeling and glanced over our shoulders.

"Gon. Yukiko. Let's move up." Killua said. I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we don't want to lose sight of the examiner." Gon stated. I shook my head at him, and he looked at me confusedly.

"I think we should just try to get away from Hisoka." I told him while Killua nodded his head.

"Staying to close to him is dangerous; I can smell it in the air." Killua added.

"Smell?" Gon asked curiously, before proceeding to sniff the air. I giggled a bit._ Silly Gon. _"Hmm, I don't think he smells." I chuckled even louder, they looked at me funny and I simply just shrugged back with a small smile.

"Leorio! Kurapika! Killua says that we should move up!"Gon yelled through the crowed. I face palmed at this.

"Hey, can't you feel the tension surrounding us?" Killua scolded him for his naïve-ness.

"Moron! If I had the strength, I'd already be there!" I heard Leorio yell back at him.

"Don't worry about us!" Kurapika added in. Gon looked back at them worriedly. I gave him a pat on the back in reassurance.

"Don't worry, Gon. They're strong and they'll come back alive. I promise." I told him a sincere smile.

"Let's go, Yukiko, Gon." Killua said before running ahead, while Gon and I ran up to catch up to him.

* * *

We ran, and I looked at our surroundings._ I can't see anyone anymore, besides the guys._ I stated in my head.

"I hear people screaming all around us." Gon said as we continued running ahead, without a view of the examiner.

"Just stay on your guard." Killua reassured us. _Why do I feel something bad is going to happen now?_

"I wonder if Leorio and Kurapika are okay…"

"Don't worry Gon. They'll be fine." I told the green haired boy. We soon ran over something and stopped in our tracks.

"Hmm? We all said in unison before suddenly falling.

"Kyaaaaa!" I screamed, gripping on to my cloak. _Woah, that sounded really anime. _I randomly thought as the frog swallowed us whole. I could feel it move around and walk away from the trap we once were.

"Eww. This is disgusting." I said out loud while I sat on the frog tongue. I looked around, and saw Killua and Gon, still in the saliva of its mouth.

"Killua! Gon!" I screamed at them.

"Yukiko!" They screamed in relief, after not seeing me in the "water" with them.

"Catch!" Killua yelled at me, throwing me a can of orange juice. _Hey, isn't this Tonpa's juice._ I opened the can and poured its contents all over its tongue. I could see it puff it cheeks out and the area around us spread and the air stuffy and…

_**BLAHHHHHHH!**_ The frog went, puking us out of its disgusting mouth. We all feel to the ground.

"Aw, C'mon, now my clothes our soaked." I complained, as I examined the clothes that stuck to my skin and my hair messed up. The frog walked away from us as if forgotten.

"Guess he didn't like the taste of us." Gon commented rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"It was that." Killua pointed at the can still in my hand.

"Ah! That was from Tonpa!" Gon said with a shocked face. "Guess he saved us." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Well, I could have escaped."

"I'm still worried about Leorio and Kurapika." He said looking out and then at me. I gave him a smile that he smiled back at, Killua looked at us confused. He stood up from the little 'pond'.

"Forget about them. Let's get a move on. We might catch up to the examiner." I stood up as well. I was about to move to catch up with Killua, only to see that Gon hadn't moved yet.

"C'mon Gon. Let's go." I said walking back a few steps, only to see he was looking back with that determined look on his face. He then burst out running in the opposite direction.

"Gon!" I screamed out chasing after him, even though I knew he would be fine, but I had to go, I had to. The boy was dear to me, and I wasn't going to let him get hurt.

* * *

I had caught up to Gon, and stood there alongside him, only to watch Hisoka go to grab Leorio's tie during his stupid attempt for a fight with insane magician. I instantly reached for my scythes that were at my sides and fished them out, as Gon hit him across the cheek with the bait of his fishing rod with a surprise attack.

"Gon! Yukiko!" Leorio cried in worry, seeing as we were going to go fight with this mad man. Gon and I were still panting after sprinting here in a rush for him.

"We made it in time." I heard Gon say, but I didn't register it in my head, only my large heartbeat in my ear from the fear I felt when Hisoka turned his eyes to look at us.

"Not Bad, Little boy." Hisoka complimented the boy beside me. Gon tensed and gripped his weapon tightly; I stood beside him with fear but resolve in my eyes.

"Is that a fishing pole? What a fascinating weapon." He walked closer. I wanted to walk back, but my feet wouldn't move, from fear and to protect Gon. "Allow me a closer look." We both tensed considerably.

"Your fight is with me!" Leorio yelled and ran to hit him!

"Idiot!" I screamed as Hisoka punched him in the face. Gon jumped to attack him and hit him only to make him fade into a fog. I ran into battle, my scythes already prepared and hit the Hisoka that was behind him but he had dodged it as well and Hisoka then reappeared behind the young boy. Gon jumped back and into a squat to create some distance while I ran to him, glaring at Hisoka, but as soon as I got to him Hisoka was behind him once again and Gon used his fishing pole to hit him, but just like the rest, he had become dust.

He had then come to a farther distance at the side. Gon then began throwing his fishing rod line at a far distance, while I went closer and attacked him with my scythes. He had dodged them all. _How_ I thought, grinding my teeth together in frustration.

"Yosh." I heard Gon mumble I turned to look over my shoulder. Bad move. Hisoka grab me by the arm and threw me to a tree. I gasped as my back hit the rough surface. Hisoka took a few of his deadly cards out and pinned me up against a tree. I dropped my scythes on the ground and struggled to get out.

"Yukiko!" Gon yelled in worried, then attacking him in rage but he was then held into an iron grip on the throat. I gasped. Fear ad worry washed over my body, even though I had nothing to fear about, but I couldn't help it, we had grown so close so fast, he was like a brother to me.

"Gon!" I screamed and pulled a card out of the fabric of my shirt and cloak in a fit of madness and resolve and pulled the other ones out as well. I dropped the ground and picked up my scythes before charging at him and let out an angry battle cry. He sent me a blood lustful glare which had me waver in fear. He suddenly had a car in hand and sliced me at my shoulder with a not-so-deep wound, before I could recover he shoved me back so hard that I broke a few trees before finally stopping at one final one a large distance away. I spat out blood from the impact and hit the ground with a thud, spitting some more on to the marshy floor. My body ached in pain, and I was dizzy from pain I have never experienced before. I kept trying to think of a way to get the pain to leave my already beated body; I could feel some blood dripping from my arms and legs from the tree and the cards.

"Yukiko! Gon! I heard someone scream out for us. "Are you alright!" the voice shouted again. With all my strength I raised my body to look up, my body screamed in pain as I winced and bit my lip to keep myself from screaming out. My sight then began to get hazy, as I saw Gon and Kurapika run towards me, I could see their lips move but I couldn't tell what they were saying. I'm smiled wearily at them before fainting.

* * *

When I woke up once again I was being carried. I looked to see the trees passing and a well paved road. I could see a blob of yellow and green. I soon figured out they were Gon and Kurapika

"Ughhhhhhh…" I let out a groan. Kurapika and Gon both looked at me in surprise at my sudden awakening. I also, found out, Kurapika was piggy backing me.

"Yukiko!" they both shouted in worry. I let out a weak yet bright smile to the two.

"Hi! Where are we?" I asked. Moving a bit the pain was sort of gone, still there but bearable. _That girl probably healed me. Thank you Hana._ I thought, praising the pretty girl. I also noticed the wound that was caused on my shoulder had bled through my shirt and cloak but has seemed to stop. _I need to change and wash this I guess._

"We're on the way to the Second exam site." Kurapika answer me. I nodded my head, my neck was aching a bit, and with that single nod my mind seemed to shake.

"How." I asked simply. I knew how, because of Gon being a doggie – I mean has, an inhuman sense of smell.

"Leorio's cologne is very unique. I can smell him from a few kilometers away." Gon replied me. I let out an "Ah" in fake realization. I noticed Kurapika was still carrying me; I blushed a bit, but dismissed the thought.

"You can let me down now." I told Kurapika, Who looked at me unsure.

"Are you sure you are alright? You received a few injuries from crashing into the trees and lost some blood."

"I'm fine Kurapika, Don't worry. If I need help, I'll tell you. Besides, it must be hard for you to carry me and run" Kurapika looked uncertain but stopped and dropped on one knee for me and I got off. I took a few steps and stumbled a bit, Kurapika stood up to hold me stable. I smiled at him and waved him off, his hand lingering in case I fell. I took a few more steps to see if I was alright and to get more used to and comfortable. Once I could walk properly, I told them and we began running again to the 2nd exam site.

* * *

We had arrived to the site, just before Satotz ended the exam. We had looked around for Leorio and they had left me to Gon see him, while I stood there organizing my thoughts.

"Yukiko!" I heard a familiar voice that I love. I looked up and blushed at the white-haired boy.

"Killua!" I said with a smile.

"You made it! What happened?" He asked looking at the injuries on my body.

"We ran into Hisoka and fought him." He made an 'o' shape and then his eyes widened

"Eh! And He let you live!" I nodded, with a weak smile and rubbed my hands together in nervousness. Gon came up to us.

"Gon!" Killua yelled happily

"Killua!"

"How did you get here? I thought you guys were done for!" I glared at him and nudged him. He was about to nudge me back when Gon answered his question.

"I just tracked Leorio's cologne." Gon replied simply.

"Cologne? That was how? You definitely are weird." I laughed at Killua's statement and whispered in his ear.

"He's just like a dog." Killua laughed and nodded, while Gon looked at us with a tilted head.

"Excellent work, everyone." The 1st examiner congratulated. Us three looked up to the man who stood at the gate. "Phase two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park. So I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you" With that he walked away and once he was out of sight the gates opened.

"Will all Applicants who passed the first phase please enter?" A woman's voice spoke. I smiled. Menchi and Buhara! "Welcome! I'm Menchi, The second phase examiner."

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner." We all walked into the spacious room. A loud rumble escaped from the silent contestant, people then began wondering about the strange sound.

"You must be hungry." Menchi said to the extremely large guy.

"I'm starving…"

"There you have it. Phase two will involve cooking!" Menchi yelled. Most of the contestants looked at her in shock and hoped she was joking around. People then began complaining about how cooking was sucky and that it was simple and began to mock them. I got slightly pissed off._ If they want to say that, then not my problem if you starve to death and never get to eat delicious meals anymore._ I thought angrily letting out a little bloodlust. Killua looked at me strangely and I looked back at him innocently, ignoring what Menchi was saying and whispered at him.

"What." I said

"Was that you?" He whispered back. _Oh he must have sensed it, even if it's not that strong._

"Yeah. Probably." I told him simply. He looked back at me like I had grown two heads, then shook his head and looked back at the front; I did too but sneaked some peeks at him. He is just so cute and cool, I noticed that he was a bit taller than me, and his skin color was a milky white, he wore that adorable bored expression on his face. His messy white hair looked like it hasn't been combed in days, yet it still manages to stay pearly white, it looks soft too. Entranced in my search, I failed to notice the exam started until a huge loud gong like sound erupted.

"It began!" I yelled shocked and ran after the group. We had searched around for a while; I wasn't so upbeat on the task, since I already knew that Gon would find them soon.

"Catch a pig and cook it. This is way easier than the first phase." Leorio said confidently. _Oh, you would take that back you know. _I thought with a snicker.

"I hope it will be that simple…" Kurapika stated. Gon then jumped down on the hill and slid down like it was a slide. I was planning on going down last, since I knew what was going to happen later on. But sadly Killua pushed me down along with him followed by Leorio and Kurapika.

"Weeeee~" I let out with a childish giggle, but then squealed when I ran into Gon and groaned when the rest of the group hit me from behind.

"What was that about, Gon!" Killua scolded.

"Found them." Gon stated simply looking at the right.

"Pigs!" Leorio announced.

"Um… They're chewing on bones." I told them.

"Don't tell me… They're carnivores!" Kurapika yelled with that comment made. The chase began as we ran from the deadly pigs. I giggled a bit as we kept running away, with Killua and Kurapika running beside me. People who weren't fast enough flew into the air from the Great Stamp. As we ran along, catching lots of attention, I tripped. My eyes widen in shock and fear as I almost fell staring at the ground, until someone caught me by the waist and carried. I looked up at my savior and blushed.

"K-K-Killua!" I stuttered out. Killua merely looked down at me then looked back up as we separated from the rest of the group, two pigs behind us though we were a lot farther ahead than them.

"Killua, let me down." I commanded, and he did what he was told. He let me down as I said and I stood there facing the pigs, an evil glare on my face.

"Baka!" Killua screamed "You're going to get killed!" He stopped with his claws out ready to attack; I gripped my scythes and ran at them and then jumped high above one of the giant pigs and landed on its back, and hit it on the forehead. The animal cried in pain and I jumped off it just before he fell. I smiled and turned back at Killua with a triumphant smirk, who just looked at me with a smile and a shock expression.

"So, their foreheads are their weak points?"Killua asked me. I nodded my head, and soon enough all the pigs had been caught and ready. I went to a wok station and grabbed my knife and poked it a bit. I cut off the nose and tails then began skewering the meat and roast it, one side at a time. While, I left it to cook, I went back to the station and cut some lettuce and some fruit for the side. Then went back to my meat to resume cooking. Menchi had already failed many of the contestants, and I actually didn't think I would pass since I am horrible at cooking. I went up after Kurapika who went into a mini depression state.

"Next!" Menchi yelled. I was my turn and I but my plate down and gave it to her. She looked at it and tried to think of an answer and took a bite.

"Hmm. Not bad, but not good enough. The meat is still raw, but I saw you put lots of effort in it, which is much better than these lousy men. Sadly, I have to fail you." I nodded my head. But I'm glad she gave me a better treatment then others. Right after I left and went back to the station, Menchi stated that she was full and that everyone was full and many contestants were angry. I ignored it all, but giggled on the inside when Sumo wrestler flew and hit the wall. Suddenly, Netero fell from the sky. _That is SO not normal and legit._ I stated in my thoughts as I coughed a bit from the dust that had entered my lungs from the impact and looked at the man, who scolded Menchi. After a super long conversation, we were sent to Mt. Split-in-half for the retake of the second exam. _Oh it's going to be fun!_

"Look down there everyone!" Menchi said "Spider Eagle's web. Look down below the web. Those are spider eagle webs."

"Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines to protect their eggs from predators. This makes their eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain. The eggs are also known as dream eggs." Netero added to the explanation. We all watched as Menchi dropped down and grabbed a web, and waited for a bit of wind and then grabbed an egg, and sunk to the bottom but flew back up and landed on her feet. My eyes widen in happiness.

"I've been waiting for this!" Gon said. I was behind Killua and Gon, when we started. I pushed the 2 of them off the edge, and they turned around to look at me. They both had grabbed me by the hands and pulled me down with them and laughed as we fell. We all caught on to the same web bedside each other and many other contestants as well. A man stupidly let go and grabbed an egg, but then met his death. _Baka._ I rudely voiced in my thoughts.

The web suddenly started to snap.

"What!" Leorio panicked as we shrunk down a level.

"The web won't hold us all!"Kurapika, being a smart one said

"That's not good." I stated.

"Gon, not yet?" Killua asked. I looked at Gon, as the web got thinner. Some people who couldn't wait jumped off. _Thank you! You saved us some time._ I thought cruelly, I should stop being mean, even if it's only in my head.

"Now!" Gon yelled right at that instinct, I let go and aimed for an egg and grabbed it. Suddenly a large wind lifted us up and I screamed in joy and adrenaline.

"Hahaha! I'm flying!" I screamed, while Killua looked at me and laughed as well, we went over the edge and I landed gently on my feet with Gon and Killua besides me. We all boiled the eggs and ate them.

"This is good!" I said and the 2 of them nodded with agreement.

"I can see why they're called dream eggs." Kurapika commented. I looked at Killua who had already finished his egg, but still looked hungry. I looked at my half finished egg. I'm not that hungry right now.

"Ne, Killua want it?" I asked him. His eyes gleamed with happiness.

"Really!?" I smirked.

"Sure, only if you give me a k-"I clamped a hand over my mouth. _OMG did I almost say that! _I thought to myself in disbelief with a large blush on my cheeks. Killua raised an eyebrow at me.

"Only if I give you what? He asked me. I unclamped my mouth and said the first thing I thought of.

"Chocolate." I said almost automatically. His eyes widened then glared.

"No."

"C'mon, you won't always get this meal, but you can always buy chocolate." I told him bribing him with an evil smirk. We had a mini glaring contest until he gave up with a sigh.

"Fine." I jumped up in success and gave him the egg, which he gobbled up happily. I smiled at him, for his childishness. We boarded the airship that would take us to the next phase on a day.

The blonde girl stood from the other side of the airship with a smile. _Congrats Yukiko. I'll visit you today._ Hana spoke before disappearing into thin air.

To be continued…

**That was a SUPER long Chapter. Be happy, I took almost 5 hours just doing this. This was a little more KilluaxOC and I hope you liked Yukiko. Now time to answer reviews!**

**BlueFire Jin14: Well, here you go! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Shi-Otaku 324: Haha Ikr and I'm glad you like my work. Hope you enjoyed this one too.**

**Nispedana: I'm so happy fo r the compliment. The reason for this will come near at the end sorry. So S-E-C-R-E-T!**

**Princess Kokoro (Guest): I'm glad you like Yukiko. And about Hana… HAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAH Idk yet. I'm glad you like YukikoxKillua, And I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**SpadePirates4eva: Ah! Thank you! I can't wait to read it!**

**Thank you for the reviews! Sayorana.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! It's been some time now, hasn't it? Gomen, it's been busy, so it was hard to squeeze sometime in to write it, luckily it's a long weekend! YAY! So here I shall give you the fourth chapter of "Unexpected gift"! Hope you enjoy! I'll be replying reviews at the bottom as always!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC and plot.**

* * *

We had all passed the second exam easily, and the 5 of us were in a room with Netero-san and Beans-san. I kept staring at the petite green guy, wondering just what kind of specie he is, and tuned out the entire speech by Netero; not that it really mattered. I snapped out of my thoughts as soon as my name was called.

"Okay, Gon, Yukiko! Let's explore the airship!" Killua exclaimed. I smiled happily and nodded my head as Gon gave out a "Yeah!" And we ran off leaving Kurapika and Leorio to sleep and went to the kitchen area.

_Wahhhh! It's so big! _I thought in my head as we entered the large room. The smell of food hit me and I felt like I was in heaven. I haven't eaten any actually food beside candy since I had arrived here. We each grabbed a chicken leg before a chef finally noticed us.

"Hey, there! Kids! Stay out of the kitchen! Go eat in the dining hall!" Followed by a few crashes, he picked the 2 boys by the collar and grabbed me by the arm. The man threw the 2 boys out and pushed me out gently, before slamming the door. We started walking around the hall of the ship, as we ate.

_Man! This is so good! We never had such good chicken back in the real world!_ I thought as I greedily ate the chicken leg and finished before the two boys who laughed it off.

"Wow, awesome!" Killua suddenly said before running to the window. "Look Gon, Yukiko!" We both followed him and looked out. I stood at Gon's left while Killua stood on his right.

"Hmm? What is it?" Gon asked innocently. "Whoa!" Gon said in awe as my mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"It's so pretty!" I said

"It's like the ground is covered in jewels!"

"Yeah!"

"Hey, I was wondering…"

"Hmm?" Killua and I both hummed in reply.

"Where are your mom and dad?" He asked, and I froze in shock, my eyes widen.

_Oh no._ was my only thought. Memories came flooding back at me, and I tried my best to not let any emotion escape and show on my face.

"Hmm… They're alive. Probably" Killua answered

"What do they do?" Oh sweet, sweet innocent Gon.

"They're assassins." Killua told us calmly. I nodded my head at him.

"Huh? Both of them?" Gon asked looking at him. Killua looked back at him and me, before starting to laugh.

"That's your first reaction?" Killua said in disbelief. "You two really are a riot!" I glared at him for that comment, while Gon continued confused

"Huh?"

"You two are the first people who have ever responded seriously."

"Well, you're telling the truth, right?" Gon stated. Killua suddenly stopped smiling.

"What makes you think that?"

"Just a hunch" Gon replied

"It didn't seem like you were kidding, especially on something like that." I pointed out, which made Gon nod his head.

"That's weird…People only like me because they can't ever tell whether I'm serious." Killua stated, and then looked at me with a teasing smirk. I raised an eyebrow at that reaction.

"Right, Yukiko?" The assassin teased. I blushed red at his comment.

"No!" I exclaimed. Gon continued to look between us, clearly confused at the exchange between us.

"Oh really now? Are you sure?" This made me blush even more. _Oh, why Killua!_

"Yes! I'm sure!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I don't like you because you're mysterious or I can never tell if you're serious or not!" I said. I'm sure I'm beet red by now. "I only noticed you because of your eyes, then your personality." I mumbled under my breath.

"Alright then" He said waving his finger side to side. I gave out a sigh, He didn't believe me. Since Killua was done with his teasing, he continued.

"I'm from a family of assassins. So they're all assassins. And my family has really high hopes for me… But I can't stand it. Who wants to have their life planned out for them? When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all snapped! My mother had tears streaming down her face, as she told me I had the potential to be a top assassin." Gon and I laughed nervously "Horrible parents, right? Its natural their kid would go bad. We ended up fighting. So I stabbed my mother in the face and my brother in the side, and ran away from home. I'm sure they're out of blood now." Killua stated proudly with a smirk on his face. "But if they find me, I'll send them packing." We both laughed, and Killua was surrounded with a happy, peaceful aura which made me feel very awkward. "When I become a Hunter, I'll start by capturing my family. I'm sure they're worth some hefty bounties…" Gon and I both made no comment at this. Gon turned his head to look at me as Killua sat back down.

"What about you, Yukiko? What do your parents do?" My eyes widen at this. What could I tell them? I really rather not say anything. My large blue eys continued to stare at the two boys as they waited for an answer.

"Um…" I mumbled. _Oh Kami, Save me._ Suddenly, I felt a shiver run down my spine and I snapped my head back, my cloak flowing from the sudden-ness of my actions, Killua and Gon did the same.I realizied that this was the part where Netero came and I turned my head down the other way, to see Netero walking down. _Good timing._

"Something wrong?" The cheeky old man asked. Killua and I both glared as Gon remained innocent.

"Ah, Netero-san… Did you see anyone coming from that side?" The green haired boy asked.

"No." The man lied. Killua's glare deepen.

"You're pretty fast for an old man." Killua stated with a fake smile

"That little trick? I barely moved." Tension filled the air between the two.

"what do you want? You don't have to do anything until the last phase, right?" Killua asked, annoyed.

"Don't you know it's rude to startle a few kids?" I insulted

"No need to be so unkind. I got bored, and was looking for some companions. By the way, I meant to ask the three of you… Any thought on you first attempt at the Hunter examination?" Netereo-san questioned.

"Uh-huh! It's fun! And there haven't been any of the written exams I was dreading." Gon piped up happily.

"It was exactly like how I expected." I replied simply, my hands on my hip.

"I'm disappointed… I expected the exam to be far more difficult. I assumed the next phase will be more entreating?"

"Well, now…I wouldn't know about that." Netero said mockingly. Killua glared.

"Let's go!" Killua said annoyed at the older man.

"Now wait just a moment." Netero spoke suddenly. Killua stopped in his track to listen. "Would you care to play a game with me?" Killua turned back around with slight interest.

"A game?" Gon asked innocently.

"If you're able to defeat me, I shall let you be hunters!" Netero announced. Gon's eyes sparked up happily at this

"Really? I'll play!"

"I'll just watch, but maybe." I answered, since I knew the outcome of this. Netero looked at Killua who turned to look this way fully.

"How about it, eh?"Killua nodded his head and Netero lead us down the hall into the gym, and left momentarily and came back in a loose tank top and shorts. I sat down against the wall, and took some candy out of my bag and watched half-interested as Netero explained the rules. Killua went up first, and I watch excitedly as he did Rhythm Echo and fought against Netero, but failed and hoped back with a hurt leg. He and Gon switched and I focused my attention to Killua who sat down beside me.

"Are you alright?" I asked

"Yeah it hurts a bit." Killua replied. I grabbed my bag and searched through it, while Killua looked at me curiously.

"Found it!" I exclaimed. It was a small tube of cream that I would always rub on a bruise. I grabbed his hurt leg and placed it on my lap. I squeezed out some of the cream and smoothed it onto the boy's leg, I added a bit more and then I was done.

"Done!" I told him, as he took his leg back.

"Thanks" He said shyly as I smiled.

"Switch, switch!" Gon said and high-fived Killua who went back to the game. This went on for a couple of hours, and Killua had taken off his white t-shirt and Gon took off his green jacket. I took the clothes and folded them up.

"You boys aren't getting anywhere. Why not attack simultaneously? And why don't you play Yukiko-chan?" Netero suggest. I sighed. Might as well. I took off my cloak and put it beside the boy's clothes.

"Why you…!" Killua exclaimed, pissed off.

"Okay…I'll get you this time!" Gon said determinedly

"I'll play with you this time." We all ran at him, as Netero dodged Killua and slammed Gon's head to the floor, I jumped up and aimed a kick for his head, which Netero easily dodged and I flew off to the other side of the room and slid on my feet, once I stopped I ran back at Netero. Killua tried to grab the ball and Netero jumped over Gon and I jumped up to hit the ball, but he bounced the ball down and I flew right past him and hit Killua, and Netero had the ball again.

"Sorry." I quickly apologized and we both ran back. Killua once did the same thing as I but also missed, I tried to hit the ball off his feet but he kick the ball up and caught it in his hand. Gon threw some kicks and Killua ran to grab the ball while I ran up and threw some punches, but he dodged them all, and then we all ran into each other.

"OW!" We yelled and Netero held the ball on his nose like a seal. Gon turned and took a quick step at him.

"Your attacks are getting boring." Netero said eyeing the boy but Gon ignored the comment and gave a kick, which Netero dodged, but Gon slid off his boot and hit him in the chin. I cheered a bit at this as Netero dropped the ball. Killua came from behind while I aimed at his side and we both gave him a kick at the same time, sending him flying.

"A chance!" Killua exclaimed, going to grab the ball. But Netero kicked it away last second, he too went to grab the ball but Gon flew his other boot at it and it was sent flying again. The 3 of us went to grab the ball.

"It's mine!" We said reaching for the ball, out arms stretched out to grab it. I suddenly felt a very intense aura from behind me and remembering what happened in the anime, I pushed myself up in mid-air to dodge Netero, and was sent flying backwards with the two boys. We landed with a thud and Netero was on the other side of the room. I could tell that Gon was shocked and amazed and Killua was beyond pissed.

"I commend you on your efforts." Netero commented happily.

"You're amazing, Netero-san! Really amazing" Gon exclaimed happily while me and Killua both looked at the smoking dent on the floor.

_Poor floor_ I thought. I looked at Killua, and his expression told me he wanted to kill someone, though I already knew that.

"Forget it…I give up. I lose!" KIllua announced turning around and grabbing his shirt. I made a quick decision as I watched him walk away, and picked myself up as well and grabbed my bag and cloak. I looked at my bag and grabbed a lollipop and plopped it in my mouth.

"Why? We still have time. And just now, we came really close." Gon stated.

"Gon, you didn't notice?" I asked even though I knew he didn't. I continued to suck on my lollipop.

"Huh?"

"Jeez. You really have no clue do you? The old man has barely used his right hand and left leg."

"Yep." I agreed.

"What!" Gon said shocked

"But's we're still powerless against him. We could chase him around for a year, and never take the ball."

"He has much more experience and power than we do." I added in.

"Oh, you figured it out? And here I thought I'd fooled you." Netero said, eyeing us. Killua was already at the doorway by this point.

"So that's what he was doing." Gon stated calmly with a tint of shock.

"You really know how to piss me off, old man." Killua announced. "Let's go Gon, Yukiko." He said walking away.

"Oh, I'm gonna play a little longer." Gon told us.

"Huh? Didn't you hear what I just said?! It's useless! You won't be able to take the ball away from him!" Killua barked at the poor by, while I stood there watching the exchange.

"Yeah! I don't care about the ball. We've only used up half of the time limit. I'm going to try to make him use his right arm!" Gon announced with a smile. Killua was shocked, that he froze up a bit.

"I see… Yeah, I got it. Good luck. I'm getting some sleep." Killua stated and walked out.

"Oh, I'll be going now! Good luck, Gon! You can do it!" I exclaimed tying the knot of my cloak back on and left with a wave. I chased after Killua and I walked down the hall and watched as Killua kill the two men, and just on instinct I ran after him, I don't know why though.

"Killua!" I yelled as I grabbed his shoulder, he turned around with his eyes narrowed and was about to slash me, and I just did the first thing I thought of. I took the lollipop out of my mouth and shoved it in his. His hand stopped just before he hit me and I inwardly sighed in relief. His eyes widened and went back to its natural color and look and I smiled at him.

_I'm so lucky I decided to eat that lollipop._ I thought. My eyes widen as I realized something and my face flushed.

_That, That, that! That was an indirect kiss! _I screamed in my head, but on the outside I acted like it was noting and continued to smile at him. I grabbed Killua's hand and started walking.

"C'mon Killua! Let's get some sleep before the third phase! We'll need it." I yelled dragging him and he let me as he sucked on the lollipop I gave him. I opened the door to a room quietly and saw not many people were there so we entered the room. I sat on an empty space in the room, and Killua sat beside me. I took the cloak off once again and folded it into a pillow and I plopped it down and feel on my back, Killua followed. He kept looking at me strangely.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him

"Why did you do that? You saw me kill those two and I almost killed you." He stated, I answered almost immediately

"Because we're friends, right?" His eyes widen in an expression I didn't know or explain, and nodded his head.

"Friends." I smiled. Suddenly, I felt strange and uncomfortable and I looked around the room to see what it was. And then I noticed and froze up. Killua saw me tense up and started worriedly.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. I opened my mouth stiffly.

"Um, I feel really uncomfortable, because I'm the only girl in a room of guys." I pointed out. Killua scanned the room then looked at me with an 'o' shaped mouth as he realized it as well.

"So I kind of can't help but feel nervous, since you never know what grown up men can do to you…" I trailed off with a nodded his head, and moved his hand in a signal to come closer. I grabbed the collar of my purple shirt and inched closer until I was basically against him. He slowly and uncertainly wrapped his arm around me. We both blushed slightly.

"Killua?" I asked

"I'm just helping! Since we're friends." I smiled lightly at this. I went a bit closer and leaned my head into his chest.

"Thank you, Killua." I stated before drowning in sleep.

To be continued…

* * *

**Wahh! I'm finally done! My hands are sore from typing so long, and I didn't take a break yet! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More KilluaxYukiko fluff! Time to reply reviews!**

**Lani0108: ding ding! You are correct! She almost said kiss! I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope you like this chapter too!**

**luchiaseiren: Thank you.**

**Sakura Hyuga: Yep! She'll be making an appearance!**

**Ping(Guest): I will be replying to all your reviews. I'm so glad you enjoyed my story! It makes me so happy! I hope you like this chapter too! :3**

**Thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites! It makes me really happy! Well, see ya next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! It's been a while, ne? Gomen. But I'm back with our Fifth chapter! Yay! I hope you enjoy Yukiko's journey in Trick Tower and we'll learn more about her today! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, just my OC.**

* * *

I groggily opened my eyes to look around. I was in a white room, with nothing inside. _Where am I? _I thought to myself. I scanned the room noticing a single red door to my left. I took a few steps to it and put my hand on its wooden frame. I took a couple of deep breaths and opened the door, and I gaped at the sight.

I was in a Karaoke place. _WTF._ A monitor had a list of songs and small coffee table was in the middle of 2 rows of red comfy sofas. I noticed that a familiar blond girl was sitting on the chair.

"Hana!" I yelled, as I realized just who that girl was. She turned towards me and gave me a large smile.

"Welcome Yukiko! You finally came!" Hana said. I took in some details on her; since I couldn't tell how she looked the first time we meet. She had light blues eyes and had Blond hair that reached her knees. She was slightly taller than me, but basically the same height. She was wearing the same white flowing dress I saw the first time.

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"We're at a Karaoke place that I created. I know how much you like to sing or listen to music." She told me. I nodded my head.

"It's nice." I commented and she smiled warmly at me. "Wait, why am I here?" I asked, I should be in the Hunter x Hunter world, sleeping.

"This is just a dream, Yukiko. I can contact with you like this, without sudden appearing out of nowhere in the middle of the exam." The blond girl explained to me. "Anyway, how do you like the Hunter x Hunter world?"

"It's a lot of fun! And all the experiences I had here so far are amazing and I'm really happy to finally get to meet the crew. And thank you so much for the abilities and weapons. Oh, and for healing me!" I said happily, basically forgetting what else I was going to ask her.

"Heal you? I never healed you." Hana said.

"Eh? But with my fight with Hisoka I got injured, yet when I woke up I was pretty much fine." I said confused, and Hana was just as confused as I was.

"Maybe it was you. You always had large pain endurance." I nodded my head. It made sense. "You're going to arrive soon, so I guess we will have to end it here." Hana said. I tilted my head.

"You're almost at the third exam site, in other word it's almost 8 in that world."

"Eh? But we barely had time to talk." I complained. I still had so much to ask.

"It's alright; I can always contact you in your dreams. So I'll send you back now."

"Ok…" She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back the familiarity of it.

"Don't let anything get to you, Yukiko. Good Luck." She said, a light surrounded me and I waved goodbye.

* * *

"Yukiko, Yukiko." I heard someone call out for me and felt someone poking me on my cheek. I opened my eyes slowly, squinting.

"What?" I said, sleepyand annoyed. I like sleeping, it the escape from the cruel, cruel world, that took away so much.

"They're serving breakfast." I opened my eyes fully, and looked into Killua's beautiful Blue eyes.

"Hai, hai." I replied. I snuggled closer to the thing I was hugging. Wait. Thing I was hugging? I noticed that my arms were wrapped tightly around Killua's bare waist and my head was resting against his shoulder. I gasped and jumped back with a flushed face.

"S-S-Sorry!" I apologized embarrassedly. He looked away with a small blush and put on his shirts and stood up.

"C'mon, let's go." He said and stretched his hand out for me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. I grabbed my cloak and but it back on, and we headed out. My head full of thoughts with my encounter with Hana. Just who was she? And how did she know all the things about me? And why is she just so familiar?

* * *

After eating, we landed on the very, high top of the Trick Tower. We net back up with Gon and he told us all about getting Netero to use his right hand. Beans began explaining the rules; which I ignored once again and they then left. Gon, Killua and I all looked over the edge of the tower.

"That is a longgg way down." I stated

"Are we supposed to climb down?" Leorio asked, frightened.

"That would be suicide…"

"Maybe for a normal person." A voice spoke we turned around to see who it was. Number 86, the rock climber dude, who dies later on. He goes to the edge and starts scaling down. "But for a top-class rock climber can handle this, no problem." He bragged

"Wow." Killua said amazed

"He's going down pretty fast." Gon said.

"Good bye! You will be missed!" I yelled downwards. The crew looked at me like I was insane and the guy had a tick mark on his head as he continued on. But soon after a sound came from the side and all of us looked around and suddenly, the flying magical beast-bird things appeared.

"Stop! Stay away! Stop! Stop it!" The man screamed. A bird finally came and ate him. I flinched and grabbed the sleeve of Killua's shirt at the sight.

"G-Guess we can't climb down the side…" Leorio spoke up. All of us nodded our heads. Kurapika then looked at me.

"How did you know he was going to die?" Kurapika asked me and I quickly made up an excuse.

"It's called a trick tower, so they have to have some obstacle all contestants can do besides climbing down walls. it must be a lot harder." I commented. Kurapika took a second to think and agreed to my reasoning.

"I see…" Killua, Gon and I split up with Kurapika and Leorio and started looking for a way down. We had finally found 5 and called for Kurapika and Leorio.

"What is it Gon?" Kurapika asked.

"Look. I found a hidden door." Gon stated pointing at the tile in front of us and pushing it slightly.

"I see now. So we can descend by flipping the stones." Kurapika stated.

"Okay! Great job, Gon! Let's head on down!" Leorio congratulated.

"But I'm confused." Gon spoke.

"About what?" Leorio asked.

"There are also hidden doors here, there, there, over there, and over there as well." Gon stated pointing at the 5 doors we had discovered.

"That many?" Leorio asked shocked.

"Five hidden doors, located in the same area." Kurapika said clutching his chin I in thought "It sounds suspicious to me. Some could be traps."

"And it looks as though each door can only be used once…" Killua said

"Seriously?" Leorio asked in disbelief

"Yeah. Killua, Gon and I saw someone use a hidden door, and tried opening it but it didn't budge." I added in, telling the man.

"Judging by the door's size, only one can fit each time."

"In other words, only one person can use one door. We'll have to split up. We decided that we're going to choose a door." Killua conclude.

"No hard feelings if one of us spring a trap! What are you guys going to do?" Gon added happily.

"I can live with it. Luck is part of the game…" Leorio said agreeing

"I have no objection. Then that settles it." Kurapika said after Leorio. We all chose on of the five doors and stood near it.

"Let's go, on the count of three." Leorio commanded

"I guess this is goodbye for now." Gon said

"We'll meet up again, at the tower's base."

"Bye! Good luck!" I said. I had a feeling I wasn't going to be with the group now.

"Let's go… One!" Killua said.

"Two!"

"Three!" we yelled together and jumped on our tiles and flipped under.

* * *

I landed on my feet, bending my legs and a hand touching the ground to soften the landing. I looked around, and saw the four other boys weren't with me. _Knew it_ I thought. I looked at the silver template on the wall.

"The path of fears. You must face all your fears to get to the bottom." I read aloud.

"Welcome! My name is Lippo. I am the prison warden here, as well as the third phase examiner." I turned around to see the speaker at the top. "You are in the path of Fears. You will have to face all the fears you have and get to the bottom. Since you are one of our only female contestants I will start with your worse fear first as a welcoming." Suddenly the room went black, and I found myself lying in bed.

"Huh?" I asked. I sat up in this bed and looked around. The room was a light pink and had toys all around the place in a mess. My eyes widened at this.

"This is… my old room." I stated. I looked at the mirror that was placed at my side and saw a much younger version me. Suddenly I saw smoke start leaking into the room. I gasped.

"This. This can't be! It can't be my memory from six years ago!" I said, terror stricken on my face. More smoke entered the room and I jumped out of the bed noticing I was in a pink night gown. I quickly grabbed the doorknob, but let go as it was blazing hot.

"No!" I screamed. I grabbed a shirt that was on the ground and used it to open the door, but a flame was blocking my way. I could hear people screaming from my bedroom window. I could no longer see my parents' bedroom door, and I screamed loudly. A fireman entered my through my window, and noticed me at the doorway. He picked me up by the waist and threw me over his shoulder.

"Let me go! My parents are still there!" I screamed hitting him on his chest but the weak six years old kid I was could never be able to break free. I noticed I was crying, and tears were trailing down my cheeks. _Dang it... dang it!_

"DANG IT!" I screamed loudly.

* * *

The memory ran over and over in my head over and over, every time feeling different. I would get angry, sad, guilt, shame, everything but good. When I finally got used to it after many poor attempts, I just laid there in the bed waiting for the man to come. I had lots of time to think. At one point, I had gone so far into insanity that my logic got messed up and twisted.

_Why do they have to show me this again? I want it to end and stop this stupid suffering. Why? Oh yeah because I got the path of fears. Ugh, so they're the reason why I'm seeing this again and again! I can't believe this! They are using my horribly sad memory against me! They are using the suffering I had as a little kid against me! That insane! Unbelievable and cruel! I HATE THEM!_ **(A/N If you did not understand what I just stated there, basically she got pissed.)**

With this thought in my mind my eyes snapped open, and the smell of smoke and the feeling of heat disappeared. My eyes were dark and I felt slightly tipsy, but none of it mattered. I walked down the path taking random turns and ignored my surroundings and the fears that showed up. Heck! I was so mad, that when a fake Hisoka appeared in front of me, I just stopped then punched him under the chin that sent him flying and walked away. I finally hit a dead end, but saw a familiar silver plate.

"End of path of Fears. Go right to take the path of Majority rules or left to take the path of stunts." I immediately turned right and walked down the path knowing that this was the path that Killua and Gon had taken. Suddenly I could see light at the other end. I stood at a platform and watched as Killua started his fight with Johness the dissector.

"How are we settling this contest?" Killua asked with a childlike smile.

"Contest? I believe you're confused. This will be a one-sided massacre. I have no interest in the exam or any offer of amnesty. I just want to hear you scream." Johness said calmly.

"Really? Ok. Then the loser is the on who dies." Killua stated like it didn't really matter. Bothe sides were shocked as I watched in amusement.

"Yeah, that's right. I'll tear your body apart…" I didn't listen to the rest of his sentence as Killua's blood lust flew and ripped the man's heart out.

"Wh-what? I'm so cold." The bulky man said as he turned around to see Killua with his heart. Killua's glare was cold and evil and he had a sly smirk on his face.

"That's mine. G-give it back." Johness said as he slowly walked towards Killua. The heart in Killua's hand stopped beating and the man feel to the floor dead. Killua returned the heart in to the dead man's hand.

"Okay. That's three wins, two losses. We pass right?" Killua said to the first contestant.

"Yeah, you win"

"By the way, you must be itching for some action, since you didn't get to do anything. Want to play with me." Killua said licking his lips. And I found myself smiling as the man said no to the offer, and Killua walked back to the group and had his congratulations. I clapped my hands together making the noise echo through the silent room. Everyone turned there heads to look at me.

"Yukiko!" Gon yelled happily, while Kurapika and Killua narrowed their eyes at me suspiciously at me, for my expression.

"Hey Lippo!" I yelled "What do I have to do!?"

"You will have to fight one of the men here. If you lose, you'll stay here and wait for the left over hours to fill up, and if you win you will follow this group to the room to wait for 50 hours that they lost." The speaker spoke up. I nodded my head with a grin.

"Ok then. I should probably vent my anger out on something. So who's going to fight me!?" I asked the opposing group. The man that fought Tonpa, raised his hand.

"I will." He said

"Alright then." A path formed and he and I walked onto the main platform. Johness dead body was still there.

"What to do with this?" I asked the man and myself. He shrugged. "Can I do anything to it?" The man nodded, he really didn't care. I pulled my right leg back and gave a strong kick to the side of his body, which sent the corpse flying and over the edge and down, down, down. Both sides gasped at my actions and I turned back to the man.

"So how are we going to settle this?" I said smiling innocently.

"Until the other one dies or surrenders." The man said triumphantly. Looks like he'll think he'll win. No way.

"Start!" I yelled and he ran at me, but before he knew it I was gone.

"What?" He said turning his head side to side.

"Weak." I whispered in his ear. He jumped startled, and I laughed. I grabbed my two scythes and got into a battle stance. He ran at me and threw punches while I dodged them all. I disappeared once again and appeared above him and gave him a large wound on his back, ripping his shirt. Blood spewed everywhere; on me, the floor and my scythes. He fell down and I flipped him onto his back, and stepped onto his stomach. He groaned.

"Oh, you really are weak. I thought you'll put up a better fight." I said innocently. I grinded the heel of my shoe on top of his stomach and he winced in pain.

"You wanna give up?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Oh shucks. That'll cause some problems." I stated with a fake pout, I put the tip of my scythe on his cheek and slowly down his defined jaw, blood dripping out of the small wound, I went down to his neck, and tapped the side of it..

"Hmm… should I just kill you, or play some more?" I asked sadistically. The man gulped at this.

"I-I Surrender." He said weakly. I took my scythe away from his neck and my foot off him.

"Oh good! I won't have to make and hard decisions!" I said happily. The platform connected to the crew and I walked over calmly. I could see Kurapika and Gon's shocked expression, Tonpa and Leorio's scared one and Killua's curious and confused look. I ignored it feeling strangely happy, and started to feel…weird and uncomfortable. Once I had my two feet on the ground, and before they could question me, I feel forward finally realizing what just happened and if it wasn't for Killua standing in front of me, I would have it the ground. My eyes were wide and shocked, and I hugged Killua tightly, grasping his shirt in my clasped hands. Tear started forming in my dark blue eyes, and rolled down my pale cheeks. Once the anger that held me steady was gone, the feelings of sadness and fear hit me like a brick and I held on to Killua like it was for dear life. I could feel Killua awkwardly hug me back and rub his arm up and down my back, trying to sooth the very emotionally unstable me. My eyes closed as I let out a sob and before I knew it I blacked out.

_To be continued…_

**That was kinda sucky. The beginning part was a little fast, but I hoped it explained enough. I f you didn't understand, I will explain it in the next chappie. Now to reply reviews!**

**SpadePirates4Eva: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the KilluaxYukiko fluff from last chapter and the indirect kiss that Killua has yet to know about…maybe and how Killua protectiveness over Yukiko.**

**Ping(Guest):Thank you for the review! Please don't call me Authour-sama, just Yuki. Killlua was a bit OOC, I'll try to fix that soon.**

**Sakura Hyuga: Fufufu, maybe… ;)**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! I'm back once again with the next chapter! It spent me a long time to write this, but it was a lot of fun. Also, we reached 20 reviews! In only 5 chappies! That makes me really happy! Anyway! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Hunter x Hunter or the plot, just my own characters and my plot.**

* * *

I woke up abruptly from the nightmare I was experiencing. I was breathing heavily and I was sweating I noticed I was no longer wearing my cloak. I felt someone grab my arm and I looked to see who it was and saw Killua's worried eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. I nodded my head, though I didn't feel alright. His hand cupped my cheek and wiped my tears away._ Oh I cried in my sleep again._ I thought to myself as Killua let go of me.

"You don't seem alright." He commented. I sighed

"You're right. I'm really not. I'm not used to acting the way I did, or going through so much in a couple of hours." I replied, feeling frail. It was true, I never acted so different. I can usually keep it all in for a while until I'm isolated. I looked at him pleadingly. "Can I talk to you about my nightmare and experience?" I asked. "My mother used to tell me that telling other people your problems will help." Killua nodded his head and stayed silent to let me speak.

"I have two main fears. One: Death, I'm scared of seeing people important to me die or terribly injured enough to die and I can't help them at all. And Two: being alone, I scared of people leaving me behind because they don't need or want me anymore. I know it's stupid. I fell into the Path of fears, so I had to re-experience the worst fear of my life. All of them, one of them being a horrible memory that I don't want to ever remember again. I went to the brink of insanity and was enraged, that's why I was acting so weird and violent during my fight. My dream was about my second fear. I was with you guys, and one by one all of you left me, and I was alone with no one to lean on. I was scared, really, really scared." By the end of my long speech I'm curled up into a ball clenching my fist. Killua's eyes softened at the sight of me, and patted me on the head. I looked up at him surprised then sadly smiled.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have put all my troubles on you. I have to solve them myself." I stated. Killua shook his head.

"No. It's alright; it's good to have someone take the weight off your shoulders." He said.

"Thank you." I said, with a gentle and joyful smile. Killua looked up to the ceiling and I followed, slightly leaning my head on his shoulder for comfort.

"Can't sleep? Oh, Yukiko, you're awake." Kurapika said looking at us. I nodded and gave a small smile.

"No. I can go two to three days without sleep." Killua replied. Kurapika looked at the large digital clock. Now when I think about it, I'm surprised they even have a room like this!

"Ten hours have passed, huh…" Kurapika stated.

"There aren't any windows, so it's hard to tell. But it's probably morning." Killua added. He sat up and grabbed a pillow, and my head fell on to the couch with a thump and I winced and glared. Killua laughed slightly and then threw the pillow at a "sleeping" Gon. Gon caught it and sent it flying back. Killua was shocked but smirked and threw it back, Gon opened his eyes and threw it back and forth back and forth, and then somehow I got involved and then went into wrestling with the boys.

"Hey! Keep it down!" Leorio yelled at us. And we laughed it off.

"Let me sleep more!" Leorio complained, but then Tonpa's foot came in front of his face and Leorio, woke up completely. With that all 6 of us, were completely awake. While we were bored out or minds, we decided on playing with Gon's fishing rod.

"Oh, I thought you just had to stick bait on a hook, and you could fish." Killua commented as he looked at the hook.

"Yeah. You have to think like a fish." I sweat dropped at this comment but continued to listen to Gon's explanation.

"Think like a fish?" Killua asked

"Yep! How would a fish feel if it saw bait dangling in front of it? Give me that." Gon commanded. He held the bait in front of him and then whipped it into Tonpa's cup.

"Wow!" We both said

"Let me try." Killua added. Gon handing him the fishing rod and He did the same thing as Gon but hit passed Leorio's pant leg.

"You missed." Gon laughed

"Just watch" He pulled the fishing rod upwards and the hook snatched onto Leorios pants. I laughed as Leorio tried to get it off and Killua said he wasn't a fish.

"You want to try, Yukiko?" Gon asked.

"Sure, I guess." I said uncertain, I don't have the best aim, but I can do it with my scythes so I guess… I took the fishing rod from Killua and aimed for Tonpa's cup. I watched the bait carefully and whipped it, accidently with a lot of strength. I missed the inside of the cup and hit the side of it and it, well broke. Killua burst into laughter, Gon was shocked and I flinched at the sound, and laughed nervously and Tonpa was beyond surprised as the glass fell.

"Sorry." And with that we were bored once again, and before we knew it was night once again. Kurapika had fallen asleep with a book in his hands while Leorio was watching T.V. as Gon, Killua and I feel asleep.

* * *

It was morning again and our last day in the room. When I woke up, I noticed I was the only on still on the couch, and saw Gon and Killua doing some push-ups upside down? I don't know but it looked hard. Leorio was standing up and squatting without a shirt on and I looked away.

"Morning." I said to the young boys.

"Yo. Want to join?" Killua asked I shook my head and I watched them and played games on my iPhone, and took a sneak pictures of Killua and Gon.

When there were 8 hour left, breakfast was served, and I quickly grabbed a tray and poured tea for everyone out of habit, since I was told to do it a lot and it was polite. Gon, Killua and I almost broke into a food fight if Kurapika hadn't stopped us. 6 hours left, and I noticed that Kurapika's pile of books was growing really tall.

"Hey Kurapika, can I read one?" I asked the blond boy, he nodded his head while engrossed in the current book he was reading and grabbed a fantasy book, I never heard of and read it and finished it in 3 hours. Killua, Gon and I were bored, but Killua then spoke up.

"Hey wanna play a game?" Killua asked

"What game?" Gon and I replied curiously.

"If you're the capturer, you have to try to capture the other persons hand or try to slide passed their hands. If they capture your hands you get to give them a punishment, but if you slip past them you win and give them a punishment." Killua explained.

"Ok!" we replied happily. Gon and Killua went first. Killua caught Gon's hand and gave him a hard flick on the forehead.

"Are you alright, Gon?" I asked

"Yeah…" Gon replied rubbing the sore mark.

"You wanna try, Yukiko?" I nodded my head unsurely. I raised my hand up, and Killua prepared his hands to catch mine, I did a few fakes and then I swooped down and Killua caught me. I grumbled. I closed my eyes and prepared myself. A while passed and I opened my eyes in confusion, only to be met with a pillow. I fell backwards on the ground and pulled the pillow off and watched as Killus laughed. I glared evilly and threw the pillow at his face and he stopped laughing and glared. And soon another pillow fight began. We stopped some time later when Gon told us that there was only a few minutes left.

One minute left. We all stood in front of the door way.

"This is one long minute." Leorio complained. The bell on the lock rung and the door opened and Gon rushed out followed by me then Killua, Kurapika, Leorio and Tonpa. We ran and ran, then pressed buttons had arguments then ran and ran, but it was kinda fun. We pressed O and got a broken rail road path. Then the glowing path started to break and I almost fell, and then we were chased be a giant boulder. The older teens, were running for their fears lives in fear while us 12 years olds were laughing. And we only had an hour left.

"We're supposed to vote on whether to open the door? Of course we will!" Leorio yelled as we ran into another question. They all press O except for Gon who accidently hit X. And then there was a stupid argument and me and Killua ran past the door and entered the final room followed by the rest of the group.

"This will be the last decision made by majority rule. Are you ready? Choose O or X" Killua read aloud.

"Am I ready? You bet." Leorio stated and they all pressed O except for Tonpa, who earned a glare from Leorio and a small kick from me.

"Tonpa, give me the watch." I commanded.

"What why?" He asked, clearly against the idea.

"Give. Me. The. Watch" I said in a serious voice. He shuddered and handed it to me. "Thank you."

"Please select a path. There are two choices. One path allows 6 to pass, but is long and difficult. The other path only allows three, and is short and easy. Incidentally, the long and difficult path requires a minimum of forty-five hours. The short and easy path leads to the goal in approximately three minutes. Press O for the long and difficult path, or X for the short and easy path. If X is selected, 3 people will be secured to the wall by handcuffs, before the door will open. The three chained members will be unable to move until the time limit expires." Lippo explained.

"The examiners were very prepared. I think they have every weapon under the sun here" Killua commented.

"Three out of 6… So we're supposed to fight, to decide which three pass?" Kurapika commented.

"Let me make this clear. I'm going to press X. But I have no intention of staying behind. I'll do whatever it takes to be one of the three who pass on…" Leorio said. I glared at the man; I can't believe he had the guts to say that to the people who have been with him since the beginning.

"You're shameless. Had you not wasted fifty hours, we would be able to take the long and difficult path. Shouldn't you take responsibility and stay behind?" Tonpa scolded at him, making me too give him a hard glare.

"What?" Leorio said angrily at the oldest man here.

"I'm sure everyone else agrees! Have I said anything inaccurate?" Tonpa said looking at us expectantly.

"Hold on." Gon spoke up. "I'm going to press O. we made it all the way here together. I want us all to pass together." Gon told us. I smiled such a good guy.

"Gon…" Kurapika started. But Gon interrupted him.

"Even if it's a big risk, I want to give it a shot!"

"Come on, you can really call this a risk. We have less than an hour. Gon, there's only one choice, if you want to pass this exam. Right Yukiko?" Killua asked turning to me and I jumped when everyone turned at me.

"Actually, I'm choosing O." I stated. Gon eyes shined in happiness and hope, when I said that. "Gon's right, we made it here together we should end together. And I'm positively sure there is a way to get there in time." Of course, there is, it will happen soon.

"Yukiko, there's no choice." Killua said, his eyes boring into mine as he took a step closer to me and I felt like I was backed up into a corner and I fidgeted, I never liked these kinds of situations. He must of noticed my uneasiness because he stopped approaching me.

"There you have it." Leorio stated.

"Now we have to decide how to choose which three pass. Well, I'm planning that on being You, Yukiko and me." Killua said, looking back at Gon. Suddenly, Tonpa threw an axe at Leorio, shocking us all.

"Tonpa! That was dirty!" Leorio yelled.

"In a fight, there's no such thing as dirty!" Tonpa yelled aiming at Leorio, because of this he too grabbed a weapon.

"Stop this, you two!" Kurapika yelled grabbing his bokkens.

"C'mon, stop this! Let's do it together." Gon pleaded.

"Before we start fighting, we have to choose X or O!" Leorio yelled

"Too late for that!" Tonpa replied, throwing the weapon at him.

"Time to put you in your place!" Leorio said, when Tonpa got his axe stuck in a wall. I looked at Gon who was looking at me and nodded.

"Right back at you." Tonpa said getting the weapon out and got into a fighting stance.

"Seems our only chance is to fight." Killua said sharpening his claws. Kurapika looked our way and gritted his teeth and I gasped.

"Killua…" I said as I almost touched his shoulder, but he swung the claw at me before I could and I gasped as it created a deep cut across my arm. I grabbed my arm and covered the bleeding with my hand and Killua shoved me to the ground and I feel on my back, He was holding his hand up to stab me. My eyes widened.

"Stop…" I squeaked out, looking down as I tightened the grip on my bleeding arm. The room was a mess, Tonpa and Leorio throwing their weapons around randomly at each other, Gon eyes were narrow, Kurapike like he was going to fight and Killua trying inching closer to kill me.

"Stop." I said a little louder as he brought his arm down, to stab me. My eyes widened and then closed at the mixed feelings I was having in my stomach, I couldn't take it. The pressure and hurt and anger. Sure the anime was like this, but being in the room full of it was a different story.

"STOP!" I screamed. A regular instinct of mine. Everyone froze at my outburst as I calmed myself down and huffed a bit, my eyes glaring dangerously. Killua's hand was almost touching me, right above the left side of my chest, above my heart. I propped myself up and grabbed his hand by the wrist and tugged him down, making him fall forward slightly and glared and him hard, making him flinch slightly.

"Leorio, Tonpa. Put down those weapons now." I commanded side glancing at the two. The two hesitated.

"Put those stupid weapons down or I will cut your f-ing hands off!" I threatened, the two immediately dropped the weapons with a clang, I saw Kurapika relax and Gon shocked at my fierceness. I glared at Killua once again.

"And you. You actually, planned on killing me. Killua, I can't believe you, I put my trust and faith in you, that why I reached out for you, but you try to cut me down and kill me, if you want to stop being an assassin and live life on your own terms stop killing, when you don't need it. Now put those claws away." I scolded, and Killua's hand returned back to normal and he looked ashamed of himself, I looked away and stood up, pulling him up as well, though he was taller than me.

"Gon and I made a plan, so trust us and press O." They did as I told them and pressed O and the long and difficult path opened.

"Now, grab a weapon and start mining threw that wall!" I commanded they all grabbed a weapon and started mining taking turns. I was about to grab a weapon as well when Leorio stopped me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your arm, I'll bandage it up." I looked at my arm and saw that blood was dripping off from my down my arm to my hand. I sat on the floor in the long and difficult path as Leorio bandaged it up for me nice and tight and I moved it around a bit, I never had my arm bandaged before.

"Thank you Doctor Leorio. Now can I please work?" I asked.

"No, you should rest your arm, the cut was deep." I pouted at his command.

"I want to help!" I whined, but he didn't listen and switched places with Killua and went off to mine a hole in the wall. Killua sat beside me on the floor.

"I'm sorry." He said simply

"It's alright. It doesn't hurt. No need to worry."

"But still, I hurt you, and got your blood on my hands!" He said looking at me. I smiled at him reassuringly.

"It's fine Killua. But if you really want to owe me, buy me a chocolate ice-cream once the exam is over." I said with a smile. _Oh wait. We have the Zoldyck arc after. Oh well._

"…Fine" Killua was going to go switch with Tonpa, but I took the weapon first.

"I'll be helping out now." I walked to the almost done dug up wall and was about to swing the weapon down before it froze and wouldn't move.

"Huh?" I asked looking up to notice that Leorio was holding it up. He took it away from me, and now held two weapons.

"No."

"But I want to help!" I complained.

"You should heal first!" Leorio scolded me, like a parent to a child

"I want to help!"

"No!"

"I want to be useful right now!"

"Be useful by sitting down!" I was mad. I want to help and this idiot wouldn't let me. I stomped my foot hard on the ground, causing the ground to vibrate and the weak wall to collapse. The males all gaped, while I was shocked myself, Hana made me rather strong…

"Something you should have learned from this experience is never make a girl mad..." I said and went into the other path followed by the boys. I took a step forward and slipped and fell on my butt.

"KYAAAA!" I screamed as I slid down a very steep slide. Killua and Gon were at my sides and Kurapika behind me, and in three minutes we hit the bottom. The door opened as we helped each other stand up. The four of us, Killua, Gon, Kurapika and me stepped out.

"Kurapika, applicant #404 is the twentieth to pass. Killua, applicant #99 is the twenty first to past. Yukiko, applicant #100 is the twenty second to pass. Gon, applicant #405 is the twenty third to pass. Total time, seventy one hours and fifty nine minutes." The announcer said.

"My butt hurts…" Killua complained while I laughed. "I didn't expect a slide for the short and easy path."

"I know! I took a step and fell right after!" I said laughing.

"You should have seen yourself, Yukiko! You screamed so loud!" Gon told me as we laughed.

"That was really close." Gon said to Kurapika, and I nodded my head. I looked at Killua and ruffled his soft white hair to get the dirt off, and he laughed with me as I did so.

"My hands are covered with blisters." Kurapika told us, looking at his hands.

"Same here" A voice croaked behind us. I looked behind and saw Leorio and Tonpa fighting their way to the doorway.

"Leorio, applicant #403, is the twenty-fourth to pass. Tonpa, applicant #16 is the twenty fifth to pass. Total time, seventy one hours and fifty nine minutes.

"My hands are blistered, but all five of us cleared the tower together. All thanks to you two." Leorio said ruffling Gon and mine hair.

"Ah! Stop! Your messing it up!" I yelled and he stopped the action, and I patted my hair to fix it.

"Man I can't believe you came up with the idea on the spot!" Leorio exclaimed.

"We realized that we could break the walls, using the weapons. But it took over fifty minutes." Gon explained. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"It was all his idea really. I just told you guys, since you probably wouldn't listen." I told them. A ring was heard and Lippo's voice came on.

"The third phase of the exam is over. Twenty five applicants have passed. One has died." A door opened and I saw the bright day light once again. I smiled. We're almost done!

_To be continued…_

**I hope you liked this chapter. I stayed up really late to write this one, so I'm so sleepy. So I'll now reply reviews. **

**Sakura Hyuga: I'll try my best and of course it would be dramatic! I have to do something like that once.**

**SpadePirates4Eva: Hm, Maybe ;) And yes her parents died in a fire when she was only six. Now she lives in an orphanage.**

**Thank you so much. Hope everyone had an amazing Halloween yesterday! Please review! Ja!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm back again with the seventh chapter! This one took me so much longer than expected and I covered like 3 episodes in one chapter! I hope you enjoy this one, and I will once again reply reviews at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x hunter.**

* * *

The 25 applicants exited the trick tower, and I raised my hand over my eyes to shield the light that I hadn't seen in 3 long days. The wind blew and I stretched my arms out and welcomed the breeze. Lippo appeared.

"Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations on having escaped Trick tower." The purple haired-man said. I glared at him, still not forgiving him for what he did to me. Killua noticed this and nudged me. "Only the Fourth phase and the final phase remain." He told us.

"Two more…" Hanzo stated. Lippo pointed his thumb to the island behind him

"The fourth phase will take place over there, on Zevil Island. Let us proceed." Lippo said, he called the man to come, and he came with a box.

"I will need you to draw lots." Lippo explained.

"Lots? For what?" applicants started to question. Lippo let out an evil smirk.

'To determine who will hunt and who will be hunted. In here are twenty five numbered cards. In other words, your ID numbers are on the cards. Now I need you to each draw a card, in the order by which you exited the tower. Will the first person come forward?" Lippo explained to us. I grabbed my ID pin number and shoved it into the pocket that had my phone.

"Ne, Killua. He said something about Hunting and being hunted. Does that mean we'll be fighting each other?" Gon asked.

"Yeah probably." Killua said, casually walking up and drew a number. I went up after him and drew a lot, and walked back to the boys and passed Gon.

"Everyone's taken a card?" He asked us, after Tonpa got a card. "Then, remove the seal from you card." He commanded, I slowly ripped the seal off and showed me a number.

"The card indicates your target." Everyone but a hand on their badge, but I didn't since I put my pin away already.

"This box has recorded which card each of you drew. This means you're free to dispose of the cards if you wish. The objective is to steal your target's ID tag." Lippo told us.

"Oh, so we don't need to kill each other." Imori, I think, of the Amori brother spoke up in relief.

"Naturally, you're free to use any method you choose, including killing your target and taking the tag from the corpse."

"That sounds like the fastest way." Umori said. Wait or is that Imori or Amori, Ugh. I'm confused.

"So that's what this is about?"

"Fool, there's nothing to be scared of."

"Listen carefully! Your target's ID tag is worth three points. Your own tag is also worth three points. Any other tags are only one point. You need a totally of six points to pass this phase. So while on Zevil Island, you must gather enough ID tags to total six points. This is the condition for clearing the Hunter exam's fourth phase." Lippo told us. We all bored the ship and Gon, Killua and I separated. I sat on the edge of the boat taking in the sight, and ignored the Lady who was speaking. I ran up to Gon who was leaning against the side of the boat followed by Killua. We sat beside each other.

"Yo." Killua said simply. We looked up to the clear blue sky in silence.

"What number did you draw?" Killua asked us.

"How about you?" Gon questioned.

"Secret." Killua replied.

"Not telling." I spoke up. We went silent for a few second before sheepishly laughing at each other.

"Don't worry. My number isn't either you too."

"And my target isn't you." Gon said.

"Oh…" I spoke sadly with a sigh. The two boys looked at me shocked, their eye wide. I let out a smile and gave a small giggle from their expression.

"I didn't either!" We laughed.

"Show each other our numbers at the same time?" Killua suggested after a moment of silence.

"Sure!" We grabbed our cards and prepared to flip them.

"Ready and… Go!" We said together and showed each other our card number. I already knew there's, and I had Number 198, a number away from Killua.

"#44 Is…" Killua trailed off shocked.

"Hisoka" I finished off. He looked up at Gon.

"Seriously? You have really bad luck…"

"You think so?" Gon said with a smile, and I pat him on the head like a dog.

"Who's #199 and #198?" Gon asked.

"You don't know either? I didn't bother memorizing everyone's numbers. " Killua said.

"I think I know who it is, but I'm not sure." I lied at them.

"Really? Who?" Killua asked me eagerly.

"I told you I'm not sure." I said, lying with ease and Killua shrugged it off.

"After the initial explanation, I started checking tags, but they were already hidden. That's so lame…" Killua complained and looked at Gon. Gon was smiling and shaking, his eyes full of determination. I smiled, adoring the green haired boy.

"Gon…" Killua spoke. "Are you happy? Or scared?" He asked with a playful smirk."

"Both I guess… In a straight- up fight, I wouldn't stand a chance. But if I only need to steal his ID tag, then I have a real shot. Right now, I might actually have a chance. That scares me a little… But I think it's worth it." Gon told us.

"Yeah." Killua agreed. I gave a Gon a big bear hug from behind.

"Don't worry, Gon! You can do it!" I encouraged with made him smile.

"Yeah!"

"Well, let's do our best. Make sure you stay alive, Gon and Yukiko." Killua said picking up his skate board and walked away.

"Uh-huh. You too." Gon said

"Good Luck!" I yelled with a wave. I stayed sitting beside Gon.

"Ne, Yukiko…" Gon started off.

"Hm…" I said looking at the blue sky.

"Do you like, Killua?"

"Of course I do." I replied with ease.

"Not like that." I flushed. _Was Gon trying to say what I think he's trying to say?_ I though in complete shock and embarrassment.

"What do you mean?" I asked him unsteadily, twiddling my thumbs in nervousness

"Like do you like him in the way that couples do." I blushed red. Why is Gon asking me this kind of question! "Since every time, you seem so close to him, even though you only just met him." Gon told me.

"I guess I do…" I admitted "But don't tell anyone. It's a secret." I told him.

"Promise." The boy said holding his pinky up, I did too, and wrapped my finger around his. I took a breath, holding back my embarrassment and shyness to ask.

"Am I really that obvious?" I asked. Gon only laughed as a reply.

* * *

We finally arrived, and the woman explained the rules during our stay here. Killua Gon and I stood there waiting for our turn. Finally, Killua was called up.

"See ya." Killua said

"Bye!" I waved as he walked off the ship."

"Two minutes have passed. The twenty second person may start." The lady called.

"Bye Gon! Good luck!" I said with a peace sign.

"You too!" Gon said and I waved good-bye and walked off into the forest.

"I'll guess I'll travel around, and know the area." I started briskly jogging to my left. I travelled most of the way and stooped when the sun was beginning to set. I found a lake and sat down; I cupped some water in my hands and drank it.

"Wah! It's fresh!" I said as I drank some more and then sat back down.

"Hm, I guess I find a place to rest and maybe rinse myself." I thought I found the nearest large tree I could climb and climbed it up.

"This isn't so hard." I mumbled to myself. I landed on a branch, and I was only half-way. I heard a rustle on my right and snapped my head towards it and saw another applicant. We stared at each other, and then immediately I grabbed him by the collar stole his tag and shoved him off the tree. He fell and I quickly jumped from tree to tree to get away. I looked at the tag. #27. Oh well, I might use it for something else later. I stopped at another tree and quickly grabbed a towel from my bag then dropped it and took my cloak off and put it on the branch, and jumped back down. It was dark now, and I looked side to side making sure no one saw me. And I silently took off my clothes and undid my ponytail and entered the water.

"Ah, so nice." I said swimming around to get closer to the middle of the lake. I washed all the dirt off my body and hair, and when I stepped out I felt good as new, I quickly dried myself off, and put the clothes back on and scaled up the tree once again. I sat down and leaned against the bark comfortably and covered myself with my cloak like a blanket.

_6 more days to go…_ I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The second day had flown by just as quickly because I slept half way threw it, So all I did that day was eat and sleep, and travel a bit more.

On the third day I woke up at the sunrise shining in my eyes, and I gave out a yawn.

"It's morning already?" I said stretching. I put my cloak on and grabbed my bag and jumped back down from the tree and leaned in front of the lake and splashed my face with water. I decided to tie my long hair into a high ponytail for the day, since it'll be easier when I run, since last time, it kept hitting me in the face. I ran around the lake, and so I later ran into Gon. I smiled.

"Gon!" I yelled, he turned his head and looked at me with a smile.

"Yukiko!" He yelled back. I stopped in front of him, and he turned to face me.

"How have you been doing? Did you finally think of a way to get Hisoka's Tag?" I asked him _Of course he did. _I thought to myself. Gon nodded his head happily.

"How about you?" He asked me.

"I've been exploring the land, but I haven't seen anyone but you and some other dude." I replied and Gon made an adorable 'o' shape with his mouth. I looked at his hands, and saw the red butterflies swarming his hand. I faked a gasp at his wounds.

"Gon, Give me your hands." I said, He handed them to me and I sat him down. I grabbed a couple of rolls of bandages I got from Leorio and wrapped his hands.

"There. All good." I told him and us both stood back up. "Good luck finding Hisoka. You can do it! I'll be going now." I told Gon.

"Alright then, good luck!" I nodded and ran off, after a few steps out of Gon's sight from behind him; I glared at the bush, and had an evil smile on my face.

"And good luck to you too." I said sarcastically, and ran off. And soon enough another day passed and I was back sleeping again.

_4 more…_

* * *

I woke up once again, a little later than yesterday, but early nonetheless. I went back to traveling and soon headed into a darker area. _Oh! This is the place where Killua is at! I'll find my target here. _I thought to myself as I searched around the area. I suddenly heard voices, and ran off into that direction. As I arrived and passed the final tree, I saw Imori kick Killua hard in the stomach and he was sent flying and hit the ground.

"Killua!" I yelled and ran towards him, not worriedly though. More like happy to see him, since I knew he was alright. He picked himself up and looked at my direction.

"Yo." He said, and then took Imori's tag out of his pocket. "#198, huh? Isn't this on your tag, Yukiko?" Killua asked me, I nodded my head and took it from him, ignoring their baffled looks on the 3 boys face.

"Thank you." I said shoving the plate into my bag. I put it along with the other 2 tags in my bag. Killua nodded his head and spoke.

"Since that's only one number away from mine, maybe #199 is one of your two buddies?" Killua asked, asking the two other boys. I smiled innocently at them, while they glared. They formed a triangle around us. Killua disappeared from beside me, making me almost jump up in shock as the wind blew my hair around. The assassin appeared behind one of the brothers in a red hat. Killua kicked him from behind his knee and he fell forward. He had his claws out and had it pointing to the side of his neck.

"Don't move. My fingers are sharper than knives." Killua threatened and took the guys ID tag.

"Huh? You're #197? I'm so bad at guessing these things… Hey. Are you #199?" Killua asked. His hostage already looked dead. The last larger bulky man nodded his head.

"Hand it over." Killua said. The man threw the badge at Killua's open hand, and he caught it. Killua walked back over to me.

"Now for the tag I don't need…" Killua started off.

"Oh, Killua! Can you get rid of this tag for me as well? I don't need it." I asked handing him the #27 Plate. He caught it and nodded his head. He threw it with all his might and disappeared across the other side, and did the same to the other tag but other way.

"You still have three days. Good luck finding them. See ya." Killua said with a smile. He grabbed my hand and jumped away, and we landed a few kilometers away.

"Hey, Yukiko, what have you been doing this entire time." Killua asked me, starting up a conversation.

"I've been travelling and just stumbled across you and my target." I told him.

"How did you get that tag?" The white-haired assassin asked.

"When I was finding a place to sleep, I saw him there, so I took his tag pushed him off a tree and ran. I hope he didn't break a bone or something." I replied with a nervous smile. He smirked.

"Well, that was boring. Wonder what Gon's doing?" Killua said to himself.

"Oh I saw Gon, yesterday!" I exclaimed.

"Eh, really?" I nodded my head rapidly.

"He was training to catch Hisoka's badge and was going to start searching him when I found him." I explained.

"Oh." He stated simply. We walked and talked and soon it was dark **(A/N Lol! That rhymed!)** We found a clearing, not really worried about people going to attack us, and I quickly fell asleep before Killua did.

_2 more days left…_

* * *

I woke up at the sound of birds chirping. I yawned and sat up, and noticed Killua was nowhere to be found. I turned my head side to side, but I couldn't find him. I stood up and walked up a bit in search for him. Suddenly I heard a rustle from behind me and I snapped my head to look, but saw nothing. I turned back around keeping my guard more alert. Suddenly, I felt breathing on the back of my neck and I gasped, and turned around, only to get pinned up against a tree, the person held me up by me neck tightly. I look at the man before me. A large man, whose clothes were tattered, His hair was a mess and his eyes were unfocused and crazy.

"Give me your tags." He commanded. I shook my head in rejection, and he slammed me into the tree harder and tightened the grip on my neck making it harder to breath. _Shoot_ I cursed in my mind, using my hands to grab his wrist to weaken the grip.

"Give me your tags!" He said enraged.

"NO!" I screamed out, as I got more air in. I wiggled in his grasps to get free and threw my legs in an attempt to kick him, but this only got the man to tighten his grip.

"Fine. I'll force it out of you!" He raised his other arm and put it around my neck as well and tightened the grip. I was almost dropped dead, thinking he was going to break my neck before he flew away. I slid down the tree gasping for air as I saw Killua.

"K-Killua…" I croaked. I saw it in his narrowed eyes that he was beyond mad. His claws were sharpened to the max, and he slowly approached the man with his scary, assassin glare. The man's face was full of terror, and he immediately picked himself off the ground and ran for his life. He was about to go after him, until I coughed, while filling my lungs with much needed air. Killua immediately went back to normal and rushed to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. I nodded my head, while holding my throat as I start breathing again normally. _God, that was scary._

"Dang it. I shouldn't have left you to go get food." Killua mumbled.

"It's alright. I'm fine. Don't blame yourself." I told him, grasping his hand and giving it a squeeze. "C'mon. Let's go back." With that we walked back to the sight. Killua was still extremely worried about me, which I found very sweet and adorable of him. But then I was forced to stay in one spot, and only allowed to move, when we had to leave that area, or help Killua with something which was never, which had gotten me angry for being useless, but I couldn't fight my way out. The rest of the day ended like that and the moon came out and shined down on us. I couldn't sleep this time, so I just looked at the starry sky. I turned my head to look towards Killua, and noticed he was asleep, and I smiled. I gently brushed his bangs aside and he moved slightly but stayed asleep, he looked like just any other normal kid. I let out a silent sigh and fell asleep.

_Tomorrow's the last day…_

* * *

Killua and I woke up abruptly, Killua stood up immediately and search for the source of the uneasy feeling, while I stayed there trying to think of who it was.

"Hohoho. What do we have here?" I heard a creepy voice. I gave a shudder and we snapped our heads around, and my eyes widened at the sight of the red haired magician._ Snap._

"Hisoka!" Killua growled. "What do you want?"

"No need to be rude, little one. I was just walking and stopped at an adorable sight. Killua and I flushed and looked away from each other, knowing what he meant. I glared at the man; hopefully he won't do anything bad. Killua made it out fine in the anime, but Hisoka still could do something.

"Do not worry, I already have my tags. And I do hope you do as well, unripe fruit." I shuddered as I slowly nodded my head. I already knew he was telling the truth, but I'm very uncomfortably being called "Fruit". Killua glared and picked me up like a bride, causing me to blush and instinctively wrap my arms around his neck.

"Bye." Killua said wanting to get away as soon as possible and once again flew off, with me in his arms. We once again travelled a fairly large distance, before stopping. He let me go I took two steps away from him slightly embarrassed at the action, though he didn't seem to notice, probably because of the times he does that with Alluka. I looked around, and noticed that this was my first stop when I arrived on Zevil Island.

"What should we do now?" I asked him.

"Hm… I dunno." Killua answered, I looked at the lake that was sparkling under the sun and stood at the edge, staring at my reflection. I suddenly fell over the edge when someone pushed me, and splashed into the water. I resurfaced and saw Killua smirking at me. I glared and he laughed, he stretched his arm out to help me out and I grabbed him and tugged him into the water. He fell in as well with a splash. I laughed as he resurfaced.

"Oh you're going to get it!" Killua playfully yelled and swam after me and I quickly swam away, we played in the water for a long time until, he finally caught me and hugged me from behind so I couldn't run away and I tried my best to fight my way out. We splashed each other playfully and wrestled in the water; we laughed and finally decided to head back to shore after a while of messing around. It was dark by the time we got back to shore. Killua created a fire so we could dry off. Killua took off one layer of his shirts and set them beside the flames to dry. I came closer to the flame to warm and dry my body. I took off my soaked cloak and put it beside Killua's shirt. I turned to see Killua, and noticed that he was half-asleep. I giggled at the sight; he looked toward me and yawned.

"Ready to sleep?" He asked, suppressing another yawn. This caused me to yawn as well.

"Yeah." I replied. He took out the fire and but his half-dried shirt back on, and lied down on the ground.

"Night." The boy said,

"Night."

* * *

I woke up to the sound of an announcement.

"The fourth phase of the exam has just ended. Will the applicants please return to the starting point at once? You will be given one hour of extra time. If you do not return during this time, you will fail the exam. Furthermore, you are not allowed to exchange tags after reaching the starting point. Anyone caught swapping tags will be disqualified." I immediately stood up, and saw Killua still asleep. I shook him awake, he groaned.

"Come on, sleepy head! The exam ended; we need to go to the starting point!" I announced. He woke up at last, and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He stood up and stretched and grabbed his skateboard.

"Alright, alright let's go." We walked and headed for the starting point. We arrived a few minutes later. Hisoka, Pokkle, Gittarackur/Illumi, Hanzo and Bodoro were already here. The guide on the boat came on the island.

"Then we will now check the tags of everyone here!" We all flashed the tags we had collected over the week towards her when she announced out names.

"So seven applicants have passed? Oh?" The girl suddenly noticed. I turned my head back with a smile. Gon, Kurapika and Leorio arrived.

"Gon!" Killua and I called out in sync.

"Ah, three more arrive last second." The girl said, and the three boys flashed their tags for her to see. Killua gave him a thumbs up, while I gave him a wave.

"These ten applicants have passed the fourth phase of the exam!" The girl yelled, the air craft landed and we boarded the ship. Killua was about to run to Gon but I stopped him.

"Yukiko. Why did you stop me?" Killua yelled angrily at me and I shook my head.

"Gon's upset, we should leave him alone for a while." I told him. Killua's eyes softened and nodded his head looking sadly in Gons direction. Suddenly, Beans voice echoed in the hall ways.

"I have an announcement for all applicants. The chairman wishes to interview the remaining candidates. When your number is called, please come to the first reception room, on the second floor. Then we will start with #44, Hisoka-sama." Killua and I had to wait for 2 people ahead of us.

"#99, Killua-sama." Beans voice spoke. Killua entered the room, and not long after, came back out.

"#100, Yukiko-sama" I waved and walked inside and sat down in front of the chairman.

"Hello Yukiko-chan! I'll be asking you a few questions." Netero told me, and I nodded my head.

"First, why do you want to become a Hunter?" Netero asked me.

"Um, well. I just wanted an adventure in my life. Nothing went on back at home, and I never made a lot of friends, and I usually never leave home, so I also want to explore the world." I told him, and It was true, just not the whole truth.

"Ok then. Next question. Which of the other eight applicants are you keeping an eye on?"

"Hmm. Well, I'm keeping an eye on mainly #99 and #405, because they're my friends, even though #403 and #404 are also my friends, but they can handle themselves as the older bunch. But I would also keep my eyes on #44, since he's dangerous and seems to target me." I explained

"One last question. Which of the other eight applicants would you least want to fight?"

"I have a lot, #44, #99, #403, #404 and #405. It would be horribly if I had to fight them." I told him.

"Alright then, you may leave." I nodded my head and stood up and left. I walked out the door, and walked to Killua who was looking outside.

"I wonder what the final exam will be…" Killua said

"It'll probably be a fight." I told him, and I was 100% correct. _Sigh. It's almost the end of the arc, and the Zoldyck arc was coming soon. I'm worried._ Killua must have noticed my troubled face because he started to pull on my cheeks.

"WAHH!" I cried out.

"What's with the sad face?" Killua asked still pulling my cheeks

"Wtz nafing **(Translation: It's nothing)**" I replied

"Liar." He said, put let go of my cheek, and I rubbed the sore marks.

"Meanie." And he laughed at me and I gave him a small slap on the arm.

Down the hall way, a girl with flowing blonde hair watched the scene unfold in front of her. _I'm glad, Yukiko. You must be having fun._ The girl said with a smile, she turned on her heel and walked away, as she listened to the yelling behind her with a small chuckle.

To be continued…

**WAHHH! That was so long! 4000 words at least. So proud right now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now to reply reviews.**

**SpadePirates4Eva: Yes, Killua will never kill or harm (intentionally) Yukiko, if he did well that wouldn't be good. **

**Sakura Hyuga: Yep and yep. I'm so happy with all the reviews and we're already heading off to 30! Yay!**

**Nispenda: I'll reply to both your reviews here. Yes she almost did, I wonder what would happen if she actually did say it? I hope this chapter was long enough for you, sorry if it wasn't. I'm glad you've been enjoying the story!**

**Thank you for reading! Remember to drop a review! Bye!**


End file.
